Hidden Love: Aria and Ezra
by hiding.my.heart
Summary: Aria and Ezra are soulmates, but what happens when Jackie, A, and the law all want them broken up?
1. Chapter 1

Ezra presented his famous boyish smile causing Aria to blush. She carefully placed her finished test on his desk before giggling and hurrying back to her seat. Ezra eyed her from across the room giving her a devious wink. The rest of the class had their noses buried in there exams so Aria felt it was safe to grin back. 10 minutes passed by and a shrill bell occupied everyone's ears. The students bustled out of the classroom as Ezra asked Aria to stay behind so he could talk to her about her "essay." He cautiously shut the wooden door and made his way back over to where the love of his life stood.

"So, can you come over tonight?" He asked the desperateness leaking through.

"I think so," Aria responded. "I might have to stop home first though."

"Ok." He smiled. "Would you like take-out for dinner or one of the three dishes I can actually cook."

"Well considering you almost burnt down your apartment building that one time you tried to make us macaroni and cheese, maybe take-out would be better," Aria laughed.

"Ha. You do have a point. So how does Rose of Sharon sound?"

"Perfect. Is it ok if I come over at 6:00?" Aria questioned.

"Great." Ezra chuckled. "Wow look at the time. You should probably go to class now, I'll right you a pass. "

Later:

Aria jammed her car keys into the ignition her excitement for tonight filling her whole body. She sped away from the school and soon arrived at her house. Aria rushed into her living-room tossing her jacket onto their dark leather couch.

"Mom…Dad," Aria called.

"Yes, honey?" Ella answered emerging from the kitchen.

"Can I go out tonight," Aria asked.

"Sure, where are you going?" Ella inquired.

"Oh...um… just a night with the girls, you know."

"You sound a little nervous something wrong."

"No! ... Sorry I just, I have to get going. Bye. Love you!" Aria hastily made her way back to her car not letting her mother ask anything else.

Aria knocked on Ezra's dark green apartment door labeled 3B. 30 seconds later Ezra opened the door a huge grin spreading across his face.

"Hey."

"Hi." Aria stepped forward wrapping her arms around Ezra's muscular chest. Ezra pressed a kiss onto the top of her head his hands intertwining with her long brown curls.

"We better stop now if we ever want to get to dinner," Ezra chuckled.

Aria moaned and reluctantly pulled herself away from the warm body that her love inhabited. Hand in hand they waltzed over to Ezra's couch. They settled into the plush fabric the dinner already laid out on the wooden coffee table.

"Would you like an eggroll my dear?" Ezra asked.

"I would love one handsome." Aria smiled.

Ezra took a one of the long tubes from the box and fed it to Aria. A small carrot sliver fell out of the eggroll and landed on Aria's lip. Ezra inched closer to her licking the small piece of food into his mouth. Aria pounced onto him crushing her mouth against his. She forced her tongue between his lips and traced the roof of his mouth. Ezra outlined Arias back with his velvety fingertips and slowly caressed her face. Aria fingered the button on the top of Ezra's jeans and slid closer to him.

"Aria. As much as I would love to do that with you we just can't."

"Ezra, we can if we want to. It's not that big of a deal. I love you. Please."

"Aria," Ezra sighed. "You're not making it easy for me to be the responsible one."

"Well I don't want you to be the responsible one. "

"You know one of has to be. Listen I promise you we will do it, we just can't do it now."

"Fine." Aria exhaled. She picked herself off Ezra's lap before finding herself being pulled right back. Ezra's strong arms enclosed Aria as he whispered, "Just because we shouldn't have sex doesn't mean we shouldn't cuddle." He nibbled on her ear before slinging her petite body over his shoulder.

"I've have to get dessert from the fridge and you're coming with me."

Aria burst into a fit of laughter trying to wiggle herself out of Ezra's strong grip. Ezra grabbed two cannolis and finally placed Aria back on his couch. Aria snuggled into his warm chest inhaling his intoxicating cologne.

"I love you Ezra."

"I love you too Aria."

"I should probably get going; I left home kind of weird." Aria said.

"Are you sure?" Ezra replied.

"Yeah. Will I see you on Monday?"

"Yep. I really liked having you here."

"Well, I really liked being here," Aria grinned. She placed a kiss his lips and hurried away so she wouldn't be tempted to do anything more.

Aria arrived at her house to find her mother sitting in an armchair waiting for her.

"Aria, I called Spencer's mom and she said Spencer was home with her. So then I called Hannah's mom only to get the same message. I finally called Emily's mom to find you weren't there either. Aria, where were you?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom…I…it…just," Aria stammered.

"Were you out with a boy?" Ella probed.

"Um, Mom it's just, it's private for right now ok?"

"Honey, relax, I was just teasing. I'm not going to be one of those parents who poke and pry, alright?" Ella said.

"Yeah," Aria replied. "I have to go take a shower, see you in the morning?"

"Sure sweetie. Goodnight, I love you."

"Love you too," Aria called as she hurried up the stairs. Aria threw her bag onto her bed and headed into the bathroom. She pulled her phone out of her back pocket and quickly dialed Ezra. As it rang she turned the water on so her mother wouldn't hear her talking. After 3 rings Ezra's honey voice said "Hello?"

"Hey Ezra, it's me, Aria."

"Hey baby, how are you?"

"Ugh, my mom found out I wasn't having a "girl's night out."

"What did she say?" Ezra whispered a hint of fear leaking through.

"Well she knows I was with some "boy", but I told her it was a private relationship right now."

"Oh that's a relief."

"Yeah I know. But Ezra we have to be really careful now, my mom is already suspicious enough. Anyways I have to go, mom thinks i taking a shower and heading to bed so I should probably get my hair a little wet," Aria laughed.

"Alright. I should probably get to bed too."

"Wish I could be there with you."

"Ha. I think you made that pretty clear last night," Aria could hear the smile in Ezra's voice. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"I love you Aria."

"I love you Ezra."

Aria shut her phone and stepped into the steamy water letting it drizzle over her face. Aria closed her eyes imagining Ezra, her longing for him leaving a pang in her chest. She desperately wanted him but knew the chances were incredibly slim. Discouraged she finished her shower and headed to bed.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

Aria waltzed into English her mind in the clouds. She sat at her desk glancing up at Ezra. His strong muscular arms held up the book he was lecturing about. His soft lips moved in perfect rhythm as he explained the theme of innocence in To Kill a Mockingbird. After an hour of pure bliss a piercing bell jolted Aria out of her trance. When everyone had treaded out of his room she made her way up to his desk.

"Hey," Aria grinned.

"Hey," Ezra smiled. "I missed you when you left."

"Ha. I know how you feel."

"So, do you think we'll ever be able to see each other again?"

"God. I hope so. Last night when we hung out I didn't tell any of the girls, so none of them could tell my mom I was with them. But now that it's out in the open that I was with a boy she'll probably let me go out. I just hope she doesn't follow me," Aria sighed.

"So can you come over tonight," Ezra asked in his most seductive voice.

"Haha I think so," Aria chuckled. "I'll just have to ask my mom when I get home."

"Ok. See you then."

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

Aria tiptoed into her house anxious of what would await. She peered into her kitchen and saw her mom sitting at the table with a magazine.

"Mom?" Aria asked

"Hey honey. How are you," Ella responded.

"Good. I was just wondering if I could go out again tonight." Aria hesitantly said.

"Ooh with that boy you won't let me meet?"

"Yeah!" Aria snapped. "Sorry it's just can I go?"

"Yes sweetie you can. Just remember you still have a family and don't spend all your time with this boy."

"I know. Love you. Bye!" Aria called as she skipped to her car. Her mom was being so ok with this "boyfriend" thing and she was about to see the love of her life.

She knocked on Ezra's door and was soon greeted by her smiling love. He took her into his arms and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. They sat together on the couch with Aria's head resting on Ezra's chest. Aria could hear his heart beat beneath her ear and the slow rise and fall of his chest was in perfect rhythm. She placed her hand on his stomach and placed a kiss on his stubbly cheek.

PLLPLLPLLPLL

Aria opened her eyes a slit and saw Ezra's sleeping face resting on her shoulder. She looked around and realized they must have fallen asleep. She was about to return to her peaceful slumber when a loud beep grabbed her attention. She examined the coffee table and saw Ezra's phone flashing violently. She thought it might be an emergency so she picked it up. Aria's heart thundered in her rib cage as she read the words on the screen.

_Jackie Molina:_

_Ezra, I miss you. Can we get together soon?-Jackie_

Tears streamed down Aria's face as she seized her things. Sobbing, Aria shut Ezra's door and headed back home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone! This is my first fanfiction and I just want to say thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. It really means a lot and makes my whole day :) If you guys have any suggestions I would love to hear them! Thanks again and here's the next chapter.**

Aria slammed her door and dove for her bed. She dug her face into her pillow letting her tears fall into the cloth. Aria whimpered wondering if Ezra still had feelings for Jackie. A piercing pang shot through Aria's chest as she realized she may lose the only man she loved. Aria thought back to the text, the first part of the message coming to mind.

_Ezra, I miss you._

Aria thought about Jackie and how she could never compare to this ex-girlfriend. Jackie wasn't ugly and she had a successful teaching job at Hollis. She had a history with Ezra and many great memories from their vacation to Italy. She was Ezra's age.

A vibrating phone jerked Aria out of her despair signaling a new text message. She grabbed her phone from on her desk and saw it was from Ezra.

_Aria. I'm sorry. Please call me so I can explain. I love you. –Ezra_

Aria traced the back of her phone trying to decide what to do. She finally figured she should call him so she would know his side of the story. She pressed the familiar numbers that she had dialed so many times before. Usually she felt ecstatic to hear his voice but this time she felt extremely distant.

Halfway through the first ring Ezra picked up.

"Aria?"

"Yes," Aria whispered.

"Aria I'm so sorry. I don't know why Jackie is texting me. I promise you there is nothing going on between us. I haven't seen her in forever. I'm in love with you. Aria please," Ezra rambled.

"Ezra, I'm sorry too. For walking out on you. Just promise me that you will tell me if you ever don't love me completely."

"Aria, I promise you, but I want you to know that will never happen. You will always be my one and only soulmate…..Can you come back over? It is a Friday."

"Ezra, I love you. See you in ten?"

"Perfect."

Aria shut her phone and grabbed her things. She ran to her car and raced to Ezra's apartment. Once she got there Aria was greeted by a messy haired Ezra that was beaming with happiness.

"What happened," Aria laughed.

"Well when I woke up and saw you were gone I didn't even bother to do anything but call you," Ezra smiled.

"Well I must say Mr. Fitz, it does look pretty sexy."

Ezra chuckled and enclosed Aria's small body in a bear hug. He picked her up bridal style and brought her over to the couch. Aria edged towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She gave him a peck on his cheek and then traced a line of kisses down his neck. She nibbled on his neck as he placed his hands on her lower back. She trailed her way back up to his lips and started to unbutton his shirt. Aria got to the fourth button before Ezra's two hands came down on hers. He leaned back and gave her a disappointed look.

"Aria, baby, you're making it extremely hard to resist you," Ezra pleaded.

"Why are you trying so hard to fight me on this? Do you not think of me that way? Are you still in love with Jackie?"

"Aria, I want you as badly as you want me. I just don't think it's time. And what does this have to do with Jackie. You know I'm over her."

"Really I'm not so sure. If you really loved me, any time would be the right time for us. Did you sleep with Jackie?"

"Aria, I'm not sure that has anything to do with this."

"So you did! Ezra you had sex with her which means you must have loved her more than you love me," Aria sniffled as she turned away from him.

"Aria Please! When I slept with Jackie it wasn't special. It was in the back of my car on our third date. When we have our first time I want it to be wonderful and romantic, not randomly on my old couch."

"Ezra, I have to go. I just need some time to process all of this ok?...and for the record anywhere with you would be romantic." Aria looked at Ezra, his intense blue eyes causing a pang in her heart. She quickly turned around and walked out the door. She paced to her car and sat in the driver's seat. Aria laid her arm on the steering wheel, burying her head into it.

After five minutes of silence Aria reached into her coat pocket and pulled out her phone. As expected there were 10 new messages from Ezra. Aria snapped her phone shut and ran back to floor 3, apartment B. She reached her fist up about to knock, but the door opened before she could. Ezra stood there with his dark grey jacket and car keys in hand.

"Aria, I was just about to look for you."

Aria's eyes filled with tears and the little drops fell down her red cheeks. She took a step towards Ezra concealing her face in his chest. Ezra enveloped Aria between his arms. He pushed her hair from her face and lowered to her ear. He gave her a quick kiss on her earlobe before whispering, "I love you so much Aria. I always will and Jackie will never be a part of my life again. If you come over tomorrow I think I can make tonight up to you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Just give me until five and then you can come over. Ok?" Ezra smiled.

"Ok," Aria grinned. She placed a kiss on his soft lips and said she couldn't wait until tomorrow.

**Ok there you go guys Chapter 3. Hope you liked it. Next chapter is going to have some AMAZING Ezria moments. I hope to have it up by tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Thanks again for all the reviews. I love hearing your guys' feedback. Here's Chapter 4, hope you like it. Also who's excited for tonight's new episode of PLL? I know I am! :D **

Aria watched her bedroom clock intently, following the little red hand as it circled around. She closed her eyes wishing the time would speed up. It was 4:40 and she planned to leave at 4:50 so she would be right on time. Her heart thumped in her chest as her excitement took a hold of her. She couldn't wait until she could see Ezra again and was extremely curious for what he had planned for the evening. Aria moaned into her pillow and finally decided to read a book for ten minutes. She rummaged through the clutter on her desk and came across

_Sherwood Anderson_

_Winesburg, Ohio_

She opened up to the front cover like she had so many times before and read the words scrawled inside.

_When you need to leave Rosewood…Ezra_

Aria smiled and traced over the indent the pen had made. She flipped to Chapter 1 and began reading.

Soon enough ten minutes had rolled by and Aria got prepared to leave. She grabbed her jacket, bag, and cell-phone and rushed out the door. Her parents had gone with Mike to an overnight lacrosse event so Aria had complete freedom. She thrust her keys into her car and hastily made her way to Ezra's. She anxiously skipped up the steps to the lobby of the complex and headed for the elevator. She lightly pressed number 3 and watched it illuminate immediately.

Aria paced to Ezra's door her heart beating wildly. She took and deep breath and tapped the scratchy wood. 5 seconds later Ezra opened the door a slit and squeezed himself through. He shut the door behind him and smiled.

"Hey," Ezra laughed. "This may sound crazy but I want you to close your eyes."

"That kind of makes me even more nervous than I already was but ok," Aria grinned.

"To make sure you're not peeking," Ezra placed his hands over Aria's eyes and led her in. After two minutes of stumbling around, Ezra released his hands from Aria's face.

"Ok open."

Aria opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. They were by Ezra's bed which had been converted into an extremely romantic spot. The lights were dimmed and set the mood even more. Dark red rose petals were scattered amongst the area along with 5 scented candles. Vanilla almond swarmed Aria's nose along with the intoxicating smell of skillet chicken with what looked like tomatoes. Two matching dishes had been placed on the bed with two glasses of sparkling cider on the nightstands.

"I take it you like it?" Ezra chuckled.

"Oh, Ezra it's wonderful! I love it so much."

"I figured we could eat dinner and then do some other things. You got me thinking last night and I really do love you and if you're sure-"

"Ezra I'm positive. I love that this is so romantic and I love you even more. …So ready to eat?"

"You bet."

The couple nervously ate their meals creating small talk along the way. Each one's heart was pounding in their ears to the point they could barely focus. After twenty minutes of stuffing their faces Ezra cleaned up the dishes and headed back to the bed. Ezra beamed at Aria and inched closer. Aria pounced on him attacking his face. She traced the roof of his mouth with her tongue while he did the same. Aria ran her hands through Ezra's hair while he grazed her spine with his soft fingertips. Aria unbuttoned his shirt running her hands all over his chest. Ezra went to unzip the dress Aria was wearing leaving her in a bra and panties. Aria fingers trailed the hem of Ezra's jeans as he whispered on her lips

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure."

Ezra kissed Aria's silky lips and turned off the lights.

****

Aria opened her eyes and saw Ezra staring back at her. His intense eyes melted her heart as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. The early morning sun shone on Ezra's bare chest making his muscles look even better. Aria leaned on his side as he wrapped an arm around her.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

Suddenly a knock at the door jolted the two out of their daze.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Aria said worriedly.

"I don't think so," Ezra replied as he threw on some pants and a t shirt.

"I'll stay in here in case it's someone you know."

"Ok," Ezra answered as he walked to the door. He turned the knob his heart almost stopping when he saw who it was.

"Ella!"

**Sorry it's kind of short and the fact I left a cliffhanger. Next chapter will be up soon :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry I haven't been able to update sooner, but I had to go to my friends and it's my Dad's birthday today…anyways here's chapter 5. Hope you like it :)**

"Sorry! I…uh just wasn't expecting you," Ezra said as he positioned himself between his door and frame so it was impossible to see in.

"No, Ezra I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just show up like this. It's just me, Byron, and Mike were at a lacrosse event but it got canceled. So we all decided to drive home. When we got there we couldn't find Aria and she's been missing the whole night and I think she is with some boy. After I got nothing from Aria's friends, you're the first person I thought of who might know something because you see her in class and stuff. Sorry for rambling about this but have you noticed Aria spending any extra time with a particular boy around school?"

"You know I might have a yearbook inside, let me go check quickly. I'd invite you inside but my apartments a mess so you should probably stay there and I'll be back in a sec," Ezra sputtered.

Ezra hurried inside making sure to shut the door behind him. He raced over to Aria who was hurriedly getting dressed.

"Aria, what do I do? Your mom thinks I'm searching a yearbook for your mystery boyfriend."

"I…I... know," Aria stammered. She threw her shoes on and ran into the bathroom all the while yelling "I'll just stay in here till she's gone. Tell her you don't know and I'll text her I'm on my way home."

"Ok," Ezra said unsurely. He paced back over to Ella and said, "I'm really sorry Ella, but I can't find anything."

"Oh it's ok Ezra, Thank you so much for spending the time to look though."

"You're welcome," Ezra smiled.

"Alright well I should get going, Thanks again!"

"Sure," Ezra replied as he shut the door and inhaled deeply.

Aria stumbled out of the bathroom having only had time to put on one heel. She fell into Ezra's open arms and he gave her a peck on the cheek.

"You do realize how close that was with your mom," he chuckled.

"Yeah no kidding. I just texted her saying I'm on my way home. She said was relived but we needed to talk," Aria groaned. "Wish me luck."

"Ha. Good Luck," Ezra grinned. "Just one quick thing…I am the boy you are spending so much time with right?"

"Ezra Of course!" Aria laughed as she playfully smacked his arm. She kissed him quick before rushing out the door.

****

"Mom?" Aria called as she anxiously stepped into her house. Her brother Mike came bounding down the stairs and dropped onto the couch.

"Mom's waiting for you in the kitchen."

Aria nervously turned the corner to see her mother sitting in a chair looking right back at her.

"Aria we need to talk. Sit down."

"Ok," Aria answered.

"Alright Aria here's the thing. I know you probably think having a boyfriend in your life is the most important thing buts it's not. You have to have a life other than him and what is it with you spending the night!" Ella lectured starting to raise her voice. "You know what's gonna happen Aria, you're going to get pregnant and ruin your life. I don't want that to happen to you, so your grounded ok? For 2 weeks."

"Mom!" Aria whined, "You're being so unfair. Why are you doing this! I just made a mistake. Besides it's not like you and dad are the best examples."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, first Dad cheated. I think that's a lot worse than just _being_ with a boy. Oh and then the two of you decided to sneak off and have a secret affair the night of that art exhibit at the Basia museum. So you really did the same thing I did."

Ella sniffed a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Aria, I know me and you're father have messed up but you have to remember we're adults. You're still my baby girl and I just want to protect you…..Aria what happened? We used to be so close. And now I don't even know who this mystery boy is," Ella whimpered.

"Mom," Aria whispered. "I'm so sorry about what I said before. And I wish I could tell you all about this boy it's just I can't right now."

"Honey I just don't understand why?"

"Mom...please…just trust me."

"Ok." Ella sighed.

"Mom I love you," Aria said giving her mom a hug. "I'm going to my room. Ok?"

"Sure. I love you too."

Aria raced upstairs and collapsed on her bed. She had been so close to telling her mom everything right there. She whipped out her phone texting Ezra.

_Aria: Hey it's me._

_Ezra: Hey, how did the talk with your mom go?_

_Aria: Uh not good. I'm grounded, but also she's really worried about me and feels like I'm abandoning her. :(_

_Ezra: I'm sorry…maybe it would be good for you to be able to spend some time with her since you can't see me_

_Aria: Yeah I guess…do you think we should tell her?_

_Ezra: About us?_

_Aria: yeah_

_Ezra: I don't know_

**Thanks for reading. Sorry it's a short chapter. I'm just wondering do you guys want Ella to find out or not? Review and tell me your thoughts.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews. I've decided that Aria and Ezra are going to stay a secret for a little longer. Also I promise this chapter will be longer than the last :)**

"Ok class that's it for today and remember study guide due tomorrow."

Ezra's first period English class filed out of the classroom except for Aria. She pretended to get Hannah's assignments, since she was absent that day, until the last student left.

"So you're grounded for two weeks," Ezra sighed.

"Ugh. Yeah," Aria replied.

"I don't know if I can go that long without you," Ezra chuckled taking her hand in his. Ezra went in for a kiss causing Aria to back away.

"I think you've forgotten Mr. Fitz but we're still in school," Aria smiled.

"You're just so hard to resist."

Ezra's classroom door flung open causing the two to jump back slightly. Fortunately they had already let go of each other's hands for standing in the door was Ella.

"Aria, what are you doing here," Ella questioned.

"Oh mom, I'm just um getting Hanna's assignments…she's absent today."

"Yes, so tell her if she has any questions to just ask," Ezra said.

"Will do," Aria nervously smiled.

"That's nice of you honey. I was just coming to ask Mr. Fitz if he knew when the board meeting is."

"Its 4:00."

"Oh ok thank you," Ella said. "Aria are you just going to stand there, shouldn't you be heading to class," she chuckled.

"Yeah, bye!" Aria sputtered rushing out of the classroom.

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

**(2 weeks later after Aria's grounding is over Aria, Hannah, Spencer, and Emily are at Aria's house for a sleep over.) **

"Are you girls all settled before I head to bed?" Ella asked.

"Yeah mom we're fine."

"Remember, try to get some sleep and please don't destroy anything in this living room"

"Yeah we know," Aria whined.

"I'm just being a mom," Ella explained as she walked up the stairs.

"I'm so glad your grounding's over. We haven't had a girl's night in forever," Emily smiled.

"I know," the other three girls chimed.

"So, wait your mom didn't see you in Ezra's apartment right?" Spencer whispered.

"No, but what if she had. Everything would have blown up and he would probably be in jail right now."

"So where were you when she came," Emily probed.

"Fortunately I had enough time to get to the bathroom where I was able to hide in the shower."

"Was Fitzy in there with you," Hannah laughed raising her eyebrows.

"Hannah!" Aria shouted. "_Ezra_ was talking at the door with my mom."

"Oh, but you were imagining him in there right?" Hannah smirked.

"Hannah the last thing on my mind was Mr. Fitz in the shower with me. "

"Aria?" Ella said stepping into the living room.

"Mom! What are you doing here!"

"I was just getting your father a glass of water. Did I here you girls talking about Mr. Fitz in the shower?"

"Mom…I…it," Aria stuttered.

"Mrs. Montgomery, you know how it is, just us girls gossiping about the hot teachers around the school," Spencer grinned.

"Ha. Mr. Fitz is pretty good looking," Ella laughed. "You girls have a good night."

As soon as Ella shut her bedroom door Aria whispered "Thanks Spence."

"No problem."

"Mmmm…I'm… so glad… you're not… grounded anymore," Ezra said between kisses. He ran his hands through Aria's thick curls inhaling her vanilla perfume.

"Me too," Aria smiled as Ezra traced her teeth with his tongue.

"So how was your sleepover last night?" Ezra inquired.

"It was good," Aria said. "My mom heard us talking about you but fortunately Spencer made up some excuse about us just being girls."

"So what were you saying," Ezra chuckled.

"Well I mean it's not important, it was just Hannah being her usual inappropriate self."

"Pleaseeeeee," Ezra wailed.

"It was just Hannah thought I wanted to take a shower with you."

"I see," Ezra said. "And would there be any truth in that accusation?"

"Maybe," Aria whispered.

Ezra swooped her up bridal style and carried her to his bathroom. He placed her on his counter and gave her his famous boyish smile. He nuzzled her neck softly kissing her collarbone. He skimmed his lips up her throat pausing below her ear. He sucked on her skin until Aria playfully shoved him away.

"Ezra you know I can't go home with a hickey."

"You're just so yummy," Ezra said trailing back to Aria's lips. Aria slid Ezra's shirt of marveling his abs. Ezra snaked his way up her blouse pulling her closer. He broke away for a second to turn on the water all the while staring at his beautiful girlfriend. He quickly undressed the rest of himself and hopped into the steamy shower. He was soon joined by Aria who had also shed her clothes. He pulled her back to his lips and fell into a blissful daze.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

Ezra handed Aria a pair of sweatpants and an oversized Hollis t-shirt as she finished drying off.

"Here you can where this. It's probably more comfy than that dress you were wearing, which did I mention, you looked stunning in."

"Thanks," Aria smiled.

She followed Ezra to the couch and snuggled into his side. He put an arm around her petite body and pressed a kiss to her temple. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it. He clasped back signaling he too felt as if everything was right in the world.

**There's Chapter 6 Hope you liked it. I'm not sure what to do next so please review with your ideas. Hope to update soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's Chapter 7! Hope you like it.**

"Bye," Aria whispered against Ezra's soft lips.

"Are you sure you have to go? It's only four," Ezra whined.

"Yes," Aria laughed. "Besides if I stay to late my mom will get all _Lets ground Aria for something we do too and try to ruin her life_," Aria mocked.

"You know, you're unbelievably adorable when you're mad," Ezra grinned.

Aria teasingly stuck her tongue out before giving Ezra a goodbye hug.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yep, 3rd period English," Ezra smiled.

Aria stepped into her house and hastily made her way to the stairs. She didn't feel like being interrogated about where she was and who she had been with.

"Aria, can you please come back down here?" Ella said. Byron was standing next to her with the same disapproving look that Ella wore.

"Yeah?" Aria asked her heart thrashing around in her rib cage. Aria anxiously made her way down to where he parents stood. They didn't say anything just handed her a picture. Aria stared incredulously at it. It was a photo of her and Ezra kissing on his couch. Aria turned the picture around praying there wouldn't be what she was expecting most. Her heart sunk as she read the message scribbled in dark black marker.

_**Looks like Mr. Fitz doesn't just offer lessons on Shakespeare, more like lessons on tongues. You should talk to your daughter, she's a pretty good teacher too-xxx kisses (and this time literally) -A **_

"Mom, Dad, I can explain! It's not what it looks like," Aria sputtered.

"Aria-"

"Mom, please let me explain!"

"Aria you don't have to protect this guy, he's sick and what he's doing is illegal," Byron exclaimed.

"Dad!" Aria yelled. "Will you please let me talk?"

"Aria, you're underage! He needs to be arres-"

"Byron," Ella interrupted. "Just let her speak."

"What you're ok with this?" Byron shouted.

"No, but she has the right to explain Byron, please relax."

"Mom, Dad," Aria began. "First he's not forcing me at all, if anything I'm the one who pushes. Anyways when we first met he wasn't my teacher. I met him at a restaurant while I was waiting to pick Mike up from practice. He assumed I went to Hollis and I didn't correct him. The second we found out he was my teacher we tried to stop whatever it was that was going on between us. But we couldn't stay away from each other. Mom, Dad, I love him and he loves me too. So please don't do anything to get him in trouble. If necessary I'll leave just please don't do anything to him."

Ella stepped towards Aria and encircled her in a hug.

"Aria are you sure that's the truth and he's not making you do anything?"

"Yes mom, I'm being completely honest."

"Well I think all of us including Mr. Fitz need to have a long talk. We need to figure out what's going to happen next so why don't you invite him over for dinner tonight."

"Ella! Are you crazy! You're inviting the man who is having an illegal affair with our daughter over for dinner?" Byron boomed.

"Byron! Calm down. I'm not saying what they're doing is right but we need to discuss the future and they seem pretty genuine."

"I'm not going to sit around while we discuss the future with this sick criminal!" Byron grabbed his car keys and left out the door.

"He'll be back honey, its ok," Ella cooed as Aria's eyes swelled with tears. Ella embraced Aria and gave her a kiss on the top of her forehead.

"Now go give Ezra a call and tell him to be here at 6."

"Ok…and mom thanks for trying to understand the situation."

"No problem honey. I feel much better knowing he wasn't you're teacher when you met," Ella smiled.

Aria darted up to her room and snatched her phone from inside her bag. She quickly dialed Ezra's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Ezra it's me Aria."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Ok it's a really long story but the short version is my parents found out about us, my dad freaked, but my mom wants you to come over for dinner tonight at 6," Aria said breathlessly.

"What-who- how…how does your mom feel?" Ezra stuttered.

"Well I told her that we met before you were my teacher and that we tried to break it off. I think she still has her doubts about our sincerity but she's trying to understand which is why she wants you to come over for dinner so we can all talk."

"Ok but what about your dad, is he going to kill me if I come over?"

"Well he's not exactly here he kind of stormed out the door."

"He left!"

"Yeah. Why? Is that really bad?"

"Aria, what if he went somewhere like the police station. I didn't just have a relationship with a student but I had sex with a minor. Aria what if I get arrested?"

"Oh shit! Um, I'll go talk to my mom. Just don't worry and I'll text you in a sec ok?"

"K," Ezra said the fear in his voice extremely prevalent.

"Mom," Aria called bounding down the stairs. Instead of her mother Aria was met with her father standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Dad," Aria exclaimed. "You didn't go to turn him in right?" Aria whimpered. Streams of tears rolled down her face as she awaited his answer.

**(Thought about ending it there but I decided to be nice :) So to thank me please review lol)**

"No, honey I just went for a walk to clear my head. I wanted to tell you I'm sorry for acting the way I did and I'll try to understand where you're coming from," Byron explained.

"Thank you," Aria smiled as she wrapped her arms around her father.

"So is Mr. Fitz, or should we call him Ezra, still coming?" Byron asked.

"Ezra's good," Aria chuckled, "And I'm not sure if he's coming I'll text him.

_Aria: My Dad came back to apologize and he agreed to try and understand. So can you still come for dinner?_

_Ezra: Yeah…So are you sure I'll be ok? I mean this is dinner, where I'm assuming knives will be present._

_Aria: You'll be fine :) Just be your normal incredible self._

_Ezra: I'll try :) See you at 6?_

_Aria: Yep, See you then._

Aria nervously awaited Ezra's arrival the chiming of the doorbell causing her heart to flutter. Aria opened the door and grinned at her love. He ran his hands through his hair indicating he too was apprehensive.

Ella and Byron greeted Ezra at the door and showed him to the kitchen. Aria grasped Ezra's hand and let him to a chair next to hers.

"So Ezra we heard about the misunderstanding when you two met and we just wanted to discuss with you plans for the future," Ella explained simultaneously offering him some potatoes.

"Thank you," Ezra replied clasping the bowl in his hands. "Its very kind of you two to be so understanding."

"Yes well can see by the way Aria talks about you she cares a lot," Ella smiled.

"And I care deeply about her too," Ezra stated as he traced circles on Aria's knee under the table.

"So what happens next?" Byron questioned.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery, I was hoping you would let me continue to see your daughter. She means the world to me and I would never do anything to hurt her. I love her so much and I would be willing to compromise on things such as visiting hours or whatever."

"Well I think you two seem pretty sincere. If your father agrees then I would consider allowing you guys to keep seeing each other."

"Dad?"

"Your mother's right, you and him seem to really care for one another. You two can still date but there has to be some rules."

"Ok like what," Aria asked.

"Well for one I don't like the idea of you staying overnight at his…Ezra's place. You're still my little girl so how about home by 10:30?" Byron offered.

"Fine," Aria agreed.

"Sounds good to me too," Ezra said.

"Ok and also if you're visiting over here you can't be in Aria's room unless Ella or I are in the house."

"Ok, sounds good. And thank you guys once again for being do considerate of everything," Eza smiled.

"It's no problem. Now if you two are done you can go hang out in the living room or the patio while we clean up," Ella presented.

"Thanks guys," Aria said as she gave both her parents a hug. She grabbed Ezra's hand and led him to their hammock on their back porch.

"I can't believe how ok with it they are," Aria confessed as she lied down on the swinging rope. She pulled Ezra down next to her and snuggled into his side.

"I know, it's surreal," Ezra kissed Aria's check and placed his arm around her.

Aria's phone vibrated in her pocket signaling a new text. She flipped open the cover her heart beating faster with every word she read.

_**Don't get too cozy, Aria, the more people that find out about your secret the faster lover boy will be gone- A**_

**A/N: Please please please please review! It means the world to me :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is Chapter 8! PLEASE PLEASE review! I'm begging :) **

**p.s. This story takes place after Aria told Ezra about**_** A**_** in his apartment.**

"You okay," Ezra smiled. "You look a little panicked."

"Nothing…it's just A trying to get to me," Aria replied.

"You mean the A you told me about, in my apartment?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah," Aria murmured.

"Well what did she-he…it say? Maybe I can help."

"Ezra its ok, I don't want you to get hurt. If you get involved who knows what A could do."

"Aria," Ezra whispered. "If anything ever happened to you I don't know how I would survive. If protecting you means I get hurt along the way I would take it any day. Now, will you please tell me what A said?"

"Here," Aria sniffled as she handed Ezra her phone. Ezra's expression turned to anger as he read the message this monster was sending to the love of his life.

Ezra put his arm protectively around Aria's small frame as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Ezra, A was the one who told my parents about us so I don't doubt they won't tell other people…like the police," Aria sobbed into Ezra's chest.

"Baby," Ezra began. He was about to continue but was interrupted by a flashing phone that lay between the two of them. Aria fingered the cover for a moment before hesitantly opening it up. Her expression revealed it was from none other than A. She placed the phone in Ezra's hand allowing him to read it for himself.

_**I think you misunderstood my previous message. Don't worry you'll know soon enough, Love always-A**_

"So, does that mean you're not getting turned into the police?" Aria questioned.

"I don't know," Ezra sighed. "But I guess we will soon."

****

Aria piled her textbooks into her cluttered locker excited for the day to be over. With the new freedom her and Ezra acquired it was lazy afternoons after school she looked forward to. She shut her locker and jumped back when she realized who had been standing next to her.

"Do you need something Noel?" Aria asked.

"I just came by to talk," He grinned. "So are you and Fitz still a thing?"

"I don't really think that's any of your business," Aria spat back.

"No need for the attitude," Noel replied.

Aria rolled her eyes requesting what Noel actually wanted.

"I just wanted to give you this," Noel answered. He threw himself onto Aria crushing his lips against hers. She tried to wriggle away but he was stronger. He forced his tongue into her mouth encircling her in his arms. Aria thought she saw a flash of light and once free from Noel's grip she saw he took a picture.

"Noel! What the hell!" Aria shrieked. She grabbed Noel's phone hoping to find the picture and delete it. Instead a conversation between him and an UNKNOWN number was pulled up.

_UNKNOWN: Want to get Aria back? Capture a picture of you two kissing and I'll do the rest-A_

_Noel : Here you go –Attached _

"Noel," Aria whimpered. "Did you send this yet?"

"Yeah," Noel responded. "Aria, why are wasting your time with this Fitz guy. I know you used to have a crush on me, so now's your chance to finally have me," Noel grinned as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

Aria flinched back pushing Noel away from her.

"Noel, I will never want you again. You're an inconsiderate jerk and I'm ashamed I ever had feelings for you," Aria shouted.

Aria grabbed her coat and rushed to Ezra's classroom. She needed some comforting and he always cheered her up. Aria stepped into the silent classroom and found Ezra standing by the window. She paced over to him and wrapped her arms around his stomach. She was taken aback when he turned around and pulled her arms off him.

"What's wrong," Aria wondered.

"Aria if you had feelings for someone else you should have just told me," Ezra snapped.

"Ezra what are you talking about?"

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about," Ezra retorted. He dug a piece of paper out of his pocket and gave it to Aria.

"I found this in my mailbox," Ezra said before storming out of the classroom.

Aria stared at the paper before slowly unfolding it. As if on cue A had tried once again to ruin her life. A tear rolled down her cheek as she read the words that stabbed at her heart.

_**As I promised Aria's secret is revealed. Here's what she's really been doing in her free time.**__**Should I tell her it's over or will you? XO- A**_

Under the devastating message the photo of her and Noel was taped. A big red heart drawn on with red spray paint surrounded the two making Aria feel sick to her stomach.

A familiar beep rang through Aria's head and she whipped out her phone. What more could this bitch do. She flipped it open and read the new text message.

_**What did I tell you? Lover boy is GONE! Now you have no one…not even Noel – A**_

Aria slammed her phone shut and slid down the wall to sit on the floor. She brought her knees to her chest and buried her face in them. A was ruining her life and now the one person she cared the most about was gone. Her heart ached a she thought of never being able to look into those intense blue eyes, or push back the curls that resided on his forehead or here his honey voice again.

As if the world was trying to mock her she heard "Aria?" in the all too familiar voice.

She looked up surprised to see that Ezra was actually standing there.

"Ezra!" She jolted into a standing position and made her way over to him.

"I just forgot my coat," he mumbled taking it off the back of his chair.

"Ezra please let me explain! It's not what it looks like at all."

"Well you know it looked like you two were shoving each other's tongues down one another's throats," Ezra spat.

"Ezra Noel got a message from A that said if he wanted to get me back to take a picture of us kissing. Hence the photo you got. Ezra he out of nowhere just attacked my face please believe me," Aria pleaded.

"I believe Noel started the kiss but it didn't look like you did much to get away," Ezra countered.

"Ezra you know how weak I am. Noel had me trapped and I couldn't get f-fr-free." By this time Aria was hysterical and could barely talk anymore.

Ezra seeing Aria's sincerity enclosed her in a hug. He kissed her forehead letting his own tears fall.

Ezra lowered his lips to Aria's ear and whispered, "Aria I am so sorry. I let A get to me and I shouldn't have assumed anything. I broke my promise to always protect you from this A person and I'll do anything for you to forgive me. I just get so jealous when I see you with Noel. I still can't believe that you would choose me and I couldn't bear it if you left me. Would you ever be able to forgive me?"

"Ezra," Aria smiled as tears streamed down her face. "I forgive you. I know how you feel. A has messed with my head so many times…Does Noel really make you jealous?" Aria giggled.

"Yes he does," Ezra said matter of factly. "Listen I still feel horrible for what I did so let me make it up to you. I want to take you somewhere."

"Ok," Aria beamed. "Where are we gonna go?"

"It's a surprise. Come on," Ezra said taking hold of Aria's hand.

**PLLPLLPLL**

Ezra stopped the car near an opening in the woods. He raced to the other side of the car so he could open it for Aria and took her hand. He led her to the edge of the forest where a huge boulder sat. He climbed onto the massive stone pulling Aria alongside of him. Aria grinned as she saw the view in front of her. This spot overlooked a huge lake and the sun glistened on the dark blue water. The sight was spectacular and looked like it was a scene plucked from a movie. Ezra gave Aria a soft kiss that quickly turned into a heated more passionate one. The couple moved closer together but a sharp beep jerked them out of there daze.

_**Lover boy came back…Watch out next time you might not be so lucky- A**_

Ezra scooted Aria into his lap and enclosed her in his arms.

"This time I promise I will stay with you and keep you safe," Ezra said.

**PLEASE REVIEW! That is what motivates me to write and it means so much :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry for how long it took me to update. My dad had to go to the hospital (He's ok now) and me, my sister and mom had to go with him. I have also had MAJOR writers block so if anyone has any ideas write it in a review or message me. Anyways here's Chapter 9, sorry if it sucks but please still review! :)**

The final bell rung throughout Rosewood High School signaling the end of another grueling Wednesday. Aria whipped out her phone texting her mom while simultaneously walking to Ezra's classroom.

_Aria: Can I go over Ezra's?_

_ Mom: Sure, but be back by curfew_

_ Aria: ok thank you_

Ever since A's last message Aria had been filled with fear and Ezra seemed to be the only one who could comfort her. Aria paused in the doorway of his room gazing at the love of her life. Ezra had his face submerged in some book and hadn't even heard Aria come in. She giggled at this sight which caused Ezra to finally look up. He flashed a silly smile before stuffing the book away into his desk.

"You know you are extremely adorable when you read," Aria laughed.

"Not as adorable as you," Ezra chuckled as he pulled Aria into his chest.

Aria playfully shoved him away reminding him they were still on school property.

"You're just so huggable," Ezra grinned.

"Well my mom said I could go over your place so we can do all the hugging we want," Aria attempted to say seductively.

"I like the sound of that," Ezra smiled.

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

"Wow," Ezra said breathlessly.

Aria trailed her fingertips up and down Ezra's abdomen. Ezra had his arm around Aria with his hand resting on her hip.

Aria giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well now that, that business has been taken care of I'll go get dinner," Ezra offered. "Pizza sound ok?"

"Sure."

Ezra hopped off the bed and walked over to his dresser. He rummaged through a drawer and pulled out a t-shirt and some sweatpants. He threw them to Aria and put on some jeans for himself. After he was fully clothed he gave Aria a kiss on the cheek and headed out to get their meal.

Aria waltzed over to the couch and curled up with one of Ezra's magazines. She absentmindedly flipped through the pages when one in particular caught her eye. In bright red letters someone had written something across the page. She didn't even have read it to guess who it was and gasped as she saw what it said.

_**You might think dinners on the way but I would think again. Page 10 explains it all. Don't say I didn't warn you- A**_

Aria frantically flipped to the tenth page her heartbeat pounding in her head. Her heart stopped as she read the headline to the page 10 article.

Man Killed in Kidnapping

Aria desperately skimmed the story learning that man had been kidnapped and beaten profusely until he was dead.

_UNKNOWN: If you want the lover to stay safe go to this address: 543 Pavilion Lane_

Aria raced out the door and ran down the steps to the lobby. Luckily she and Ezra had taken separate cars from school so Aria leaptinto her own. She slammed the keys into the ignition tears gushing down her face. A had the power to hurt the ones she loved and was making sure to use it. The thought of never seeing Ezra again made Aria cry even harder as she turned onto Pavilion Lane. She stopped the car at 543 and sat still for a moment. Aria debated whether or not to go in. This could be all a trap. A might not have planned to do anything to Ezra and was just trying to get her. Aria realized that in her hurry to get here she hadn't called Ezra. He might as well be sitting back at the apartment wondering where she was. She grabbed her phone and dialed his cell. After more than 5 rings his phone picked up.

"Aria," a raspy voice cooed. "I've been expecting your call. I have Ezra here with me and if you ever want to see him again you will come inside." The man on the other line hung up leaving Aria with a dial tone.

Aria recalled hearing that voice somewhere else but she couldn't put a face to it. She knew this person might not really have Ezra but she couldn't take the chance. She cautiously made her way to an abandoned jewelry store with the numbers 543 painted on the dirt window. She turned the door handle and stepped into the pitch black abyss.

"Hello…" Aria almost whispered.

Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and dragged her to a back room. The figure was dressed in all black, including a black mask, and smelled strongly of alcohol. Aria realized it was the man on the phone when he laughed at Aria struggle through his tight grip. He threw Aria down onto the floor and locked the door behind him. He walked to the other side of the room and lit a small candle. The ounce of light enabled Aria to see what was in the corner. Ezra was tied to a chair and didn't look to be harmed.

"Ezra!" Aria whispered. She attempted to get up but was pushed right back down again by the mystery man.

"Ari-"

"Quiet," the man snapped. "Now, if you want your guy over here to live you'll have to do me some favors." He snickered.

"What?" Aria breathed her eyes brimming with tears.

"I think you know what," the man laughed. "And your lover over here is going to watch every minute of it."

Aria could see Ezra struggling to get free his own faced streaked with tears.

The man pushed Aria to the floor causing her nose to bleed. The man wiped away the blood and ferociously kissed her. He thrust his tongue into her mouth making Aria feel sick. He tore Aria's pants off of her stroking her hair. Aria jerked her head away awarding her a slap in the face. Suddenly the man was ripped off her and thrown to the other wall. Aria could barely see in the dim light but could make out that Ezra had freed himself. Ezra punched the man in the head causing him to fall to the floor. Ezra kicked at his temple sending the man into a state of unconsciousness. Ezra redressed Aria and gathered her in his arms. She was sobbing hysterically at this point as Ezra rushed to get them out of there. He placed her in the passenger's seat of his car and sped away to his apartment. The ride there consisted of Aria bawling while Ezra rubbed her back and told her it would be ok. He finally parked his car and carried her the rest of the way to room 3B. He sat down on the couch with Aria sitting in his lap.

"Do you need to go to a hospital," Ezra asked.

"No," Aria whimpered. "I didn't hit my head or anything, I just have a bloody nose."

"You're sure," Ezra questioned. Aria just nodded her head and buried her face in Ezra's chest.

"Well I wanted to get away from there as soon as possible but we should probably call the police."

"Ok," Aria whispered.

Ezra reached for his phone and saw a new text message awaited him.

_UNKNOWN: Tell on me to the police and I'll make sure you're not there to save her next time- A_

Ezra showed the message to Aria and decided for her safety to hold off on the police for now. He encircled Aria in a tight hug and pressed kisses to her shoulder.

"Ezra-I-am-so-sorry you –had to- see that," Aria said between sobs.

"No baby," Ezra held her even tighter. "Don't you be sorry. None of this is your fault. If anything I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"I didn't have to go through anything…If you hadn't been there that-that man would have raped me," Aria wept.

"Honey," Ezra pleaded. "That man only wanted to do that to you so I could see. He wanted me to suffer by seeing him hurt you…And I will always be there for you."

"I love you." Aria whispered.

"I love you too." Ezra said, holding Aria closer.

**There's Chapter 9. Hope you liked it. Sorry it's so short but I wanted to put up something PLEASE review and tell me what you thought. I am begging! :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Sorry for how long it took me to update, here's Chapter 10.**

"I have to tell the girls what happened," Aria told Ezra pulling out her phone. She sent the three other girls the infamous S.O.S. text and waited for their reply. After less than a minute Spencer replied with _sleepover my house? _ Aria agreed as did Emily and Hannah.

"I have to go to Spencer's house with girls," Aria said. "See you tomorrow?"

"Aria," Ezra pleaded, "What if you get hurt?"

"I have to tell them what happened, Ezra."

"I know…I just I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you…" A pained expression flashed across Ezra's face as he ran his hands through his hair.

Aria moved herself closer to him and placed a soft kiss on his trembling lips. She brushed away a lock of hair that had fallen into his eyes and gave him a comforting smile.

"It'll be ok…I do have one favor to ask though."

"Anything."

"Will you drive me there?" Aria confessed.

Ezra grinned, "I was already planning on offering."

****

Ezra stopped his car at Aria's house so she could get some fresh clothes and tell her parents. Aria quickly packed an overnight bag and told her mom she was having a sleepover with the girls.

"Is this really a night with the girls or a night with Ezra?" Ella questioned suspiciously.

"It is actually a night with the girls Mom, you can even call Spencer's house and ask."

"It's ok honey I believe you," Ella replied.

"Thanks mom," Aria called as she hurried out the door back to Ezra's car.

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

Ezra softly caressed Aria's cheek and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Be careful, ok," Ezra whispered in her ear. Aria responded by crashing her mouth against his. Their passionate make-out session eventually turned into a shirtless Ezraand a panting Aria.

"I should probably go inside," Aria laughed. She pried herself from Ezra's warm body and stepped into the cool night. She hurriedly made her way to Spencer's house to see the 3 girls all watching her out the family room window. Spencer rushed to open the door and laughed as soon as she saw her friend's appearance. Aria's shirt was all twisted and her hair was a mess. Her lips were a bright red from all the kissing and her eye-makeup was smudged.

"Did Mr. Fitz drop you off?" Spencer giggled.

"Yes," Aria admitted. "But I have to tel-" A high-pitched squeal came from Hannah signaling she had heard Aria's answer. Hannah ran over with Emily tagging along behind.

"You and Fitz are just TOO CUTE," Hannah snorted.

"You two were out there forever," Emily laughed. Suddenly Emily's face went pale as a look of panic washed over her face.

"Em, what's wrong," Spencer asked.

"Your S.O.S. text wasn't because you were pregnant or anything right?"

"YOU'RE HAVING FITZ'S BABY!" Hannah shrieked.

"No God no, the text was about A."

"What this bitch do this time," Hannah said.

"Well," Aria began. She retold the three the horrors of what had happened to her just a few hours before. She told them about the message in the magazine and the texts she and Ezra had gotten and by the end all four of the girls were in tears.

"I'm so sorry," Spencer said giving Aria a hug. The other two agreed and joined in to the embrace.

"Thanks guys," Aria sniffled.

"Did you call the police?" Emily wondered.

"I can't," Aria sighed showing them the text Ezra had received from A.

"Does A have nothing better to do than run our lives?" Hannah exclaimed.

"I guess not," Spencer exhaled.

"We have to do something," Emily stated. "We can't just let A do whatever she wants."

"And what do you suggest we do," Spencer snapped.

"I don't know," Emily mumbled.

"Em, Sorry, A just… has me so annoyed." Spencer apologized.

"It's ok," Emily smiled. "I know how you feel."

"I still think we have to do something," Aria said. "I don't think I can live like this knowing at any point A can strike again."

"What can we do though?" Hannah pointed out.

At that moment four distinct ringtones played in the deathly quiet house. Each of the four girls took out there phones and read the texts they had gotten.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I have some questions before I go on.**

**Any ideas for what the text should say, I'm a little stuck.**

**Should there be a last event that gets rid of A forever or should her antics continue?**

**Baby for Ezria or not? **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! If you don't I'm forced to decide the answers to those questions and it really means the world when people review even if it's just a good job. So please! I also hope to update sooner than I did for this chapter :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Everyone I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry for how long it has taken me to update. Life just got in the way and I wasn't totally sure where I wanted to go with this story. Since you all have been so patient I made this chapter longer than my usual. I also wanted to thank everyone for the reviews they gave me last chapter and especially thank ****randomness 101-Fanfic Freak****, .dreamers, and Gabyproductions for their suggestions for the A note. They were all so good and I couldn't decide on just one so I did like a mix of all three. As for the baby I'm so glad everyone thought it was over-used because I completely agree. I decided just to ask in case because if you guys wanted it I would write it for you :) Anyways here's chapter 11.**

**LAST CHAPTER:**

"_I still think we have to do something," Aria said. "I don't think I can live like this knowing at any point A can strike again."_

_ "What can we do though?" Hannah pointed out. _

_ At that moment four distinct ringtones played in the deathly quiet house. Each of the four girls took out there phones and read the texts they had gotten._

**You know I can screw you harder than any of your boyfriends (or girlfriends Emily) but wondering what you can do? **

**Attachment.**

**Be there. Midnight. You can't do anything to get rid of me but if you give me what I want things will turn out for the better.**

**Hope to see you soon-A **

"Do we go," Aria whispered.

"If we ever want this nightmare to be over we have to," Emily breathed.

"And if we DIE," Hannah snapped.

"Yeah guys this could be just another trap," Spencer reasoned.

"And if it isn't?" Aria said.

"I don't know…do we take the chance," Spencer asked.

"I think we have to if we ever want this to end," Emily replied.

"I'm with Em," Aria agreed. "We have to take this risk for things to ever get better.

"I guess…You in Han?" Spencer wondered.

"If everyone else is I suppose so," Hannah sighed.

"Ok so midnight we go," Aria said.

The four of them anxiously awaited the clock to read 11:45 so they could leave for their forbidding journey. They all decided they would each take a kitchen knife just in case and hid them in their boots and belt loops. The bright green numbers on Spencer's watch flashed the anticipated time signaling they should head out. The four wordlessly filed into Spencer's car and drove to the said location. A had directed them to the park where Ali's memorial had once resided. Once they got there each girl stepped out of the vehicle and into the black of the night.

"Do you see anyone," Hannah whispered.

"No," the other three mumbled back.

The air was deathly quiet and one could hear a leaf drop. Suddenly the sound of leaves crunching filled the atmosphere and a dark shadow emerged out of the woods.

"A?" Spencer shakily asked.

The figure didn't respond but instead a sharp beep occupied the park.

Spencer pulled her phone out and read the message aloud so the other girls could hear.

**"So nice to see you all, but not for long. I'm going to take your lives just like I took Alison's. –A" **

The girls gasped and looked up to see the masked silhouette holding a gun.

"You killed Ali?" Aria muttered.

As if in reply the shadow raised the weapon ready to shoot. Before the four had a chance to run another person appeared behind the first figure. The first individual turned around only to be met with a knife through their chest. They fell to the cold ground the gun spilling out of his/her hands. The second being slowly pulled the bright red blade out of the bleeding chest that lay on the ground. He/She looked up for a moment before hurrying back into the woods.

"Did that really just happen?" Aria whispered.

"Yeah it did," Spencer exhaled.

"Who was that who killed A?" Emily said.

"I don't know but there gone now," Hannah replied.

"Guys A's dead," Aria laughed.

"Finally it's over," Spencer smiled.

"We still don't know who A is," Emily stated.

"I don't know about you guys but I have to know who this bitch is," Hannah said walking over to the masked body. "Can I do the honors?" Hannah grinned.

The other three nodded yes their hearts beating wildly in their chests. Aria smiled to herself thinking about Ezra. Finally he would be safe. This nightmare was over and the two of them could be together and not worry. Aria snapped back to reality when Hannah started to tug the black cover off. A pale face frame by dark black curls was revealed.

"She looks really familiar," Hannah spoke.

"Madison," Aria murmured.

"You know her?" Spencer asked.

"We all do remember that day at the grille with Ali last year," Aria specified.

"Oh yeah I remember that!" Emily exclaimed.

"She was at the table behind us right?" Spencer realized.

"Oh yeah she was!" Hannah confirmed.

_FLASHBACK:_

_ The 5 girls sat around at a table giggling wildly while drinking their coffee. Suddenly a boy around the same age as them stormed through the door and raged to the table behind them._

_ "Madison what is wrong with you," He fumed. "We're done." _

_ "W-What's wrong?" a girl with midnight black curls asked her expression beyond confused. _

_ "You know exactly what's wrong," the guy spat before trudging out of the silent restaurant. _

_ After about a minute conversation started to pick up again and by this time the girl Madison was in tears._

_ "What was that about?" Aria inquired._

_ "Oh just me finishing up some business," Alison smirked._

_ "What did you do?" Emily asked._

_ "I just told her boyfriend she was only going out with him on a dare," Alison chuckled darkly._

_ "Why would you do that?" Spencer said._

_ "Geez relax Spence…Anyways she deserved it. At the start of the field hockey season I heard her gossiping like a little girl about how the new coach Ian Thomas was sooo hot. "_

_ "So," Spencer remarked._

_ "So if you can't act grown up you don't get to have grown up boys," Alison snapped._

_ "Why did you wait so long didn't the season start like 3 months ago?" Aria wondered._

_ "You know what they say girls, revenge is best served cold," Alison smiled._

_ "I think you're kind of overreacting," Spencer admitted._

_ "Oh Spencer always the difficult one," Alison laughed. "I heard this coach kissed a student and I'm just trying to protect her."_

_ Spencer mad at the fact Alison had brought this up muttered to herself, "Yeah well, they also say the greater the power, the more dangerous the abuse."_

_ "Ready to go girls," Alison said._

_ A reply of yes's and yeps came from the other four as they stood up to leave the restaurant. _

_ "You guys go ahead I'll catch up in a sec," Alison stated._

_ Aria, Hannah, Spencer, and Emily all filed out of the glass door to the grille. The four stood outside the window and waited for Alison. Aria glanced inside and notified the other girls to look too. Alison had walked over to Madison and had been talking to her. They couldn't hear what they were saying but in the end Ali was beaming and Madison was hysterical with tears. _

_ "Ready," Alison asked resuming her position as the leader._

_ "What did you say to her," Aria questioned._

_ "It's not important," Alison said. The four nodded their heads and continued to follow her._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"So do you think she had some grudge against us because we were Ali's friends," Aria said.

"Probably, we never did figure out what Alison said to her right before we were about to leave," Spencer responded.

"So Madison White has been A all along," Hannah said.

"I'm just glad it's over," Emily sighed.

"Yeah me too…but who killed Madison. If they hadn't stabbed her who knows what would have happened," Spencer said.

"Yeah well I do, we would have died. Let's not look this gift horse in the mouth," Hannah responded.

"Agreed," the other three said.

Unexpectedly 4 ringtones chimed in the still air. Each girls body went stiff for they were used to that noise signaling A.

"Guys A is over we don't have to flinch every time our phones beep," Spencer smiled.

Emily, Hannah, and Aria relaxed and each looked at their respective phones.

_**You guys are really too naïve. Did you really think I would go myself? It really wasn't hard getting Madison to help considering her history with Alison so I thought this would be a quick easy job. Unfortunately this time you guys got lucky but don't expect that next time. I'm here for good so you better watch out- A**_

__"God this bitch thinks of everything," Hannah moaned.

"Just when we thought it was over," Emily exhaled.

"Let's just go back to Spence's this place gives me the creeps," Aria said.

****

Ezra absentmindedly played with one of Aria's curls as she laid on his couch with her head in his lap.

"It was just so crazy Ezra I mean one minute were at gun-point and the next we're being saved by this mystery person. And I feel bad that Madison died but I mean if she was that mad over what Ali did she had to be crazy right?"

"Anyone who would want to hurt is definitely crazy," Ezra smiled as he caressed her cheek. "I'm just glad you're ok."

"Yeah me too. I would most certainly miss seeing you're handsome face every day," Aria laughed.

"Do you think this will ever be over?" Ezra asked.

"I honestly don't know but maybe this unknown person will watch out for us."

"I really hope so," Ezra said running his fingertips across Aria's jawline. 'So what does this A person even want?"

"Revenge maybe? I mean Ali was a really mean person sometimes and now that she's dead someone probably wants to get back at her "posse" for what she did."

"If she was so mean why were you even friends?" Ezra wondered.

"When she didn't act like the worst person ever she could really make someone feel like the most special person ever."

Ezra gave her a comforting smile and placed a kiss on her small hands. "You do realize I'm never letting you out of my sight ever again," Ezra chuckled.

"That might not be so bad," Aria leered. She shifted her position so she was sitting on Ezra's lap and stared into the sea of blue that were his eyes.

Ezra couldn't control himself and started kissing all along Aria's neck. He traveled to her ear and whispered I love you before continuing on his path of pecks. He traced her hair line with his velvety lips and kissed the tip of her nose. He finally resided on Aria's lips and stayed there for almost twenty minutes. Aria grinned when Ezra decided to pick her up and carry her to his bed. He placed her on his silky covers and continued right where he left off.

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

Aria opened her eyes a slit and saw she was in Ezra's apartment. She remembered the previous night and figured she must have fallen asleep in Ezra's arms. Speaking of his arms they were coiled tightly around Aria's body leaving no room for her to move. She giggled at how protective he was of her causing him to wake up as well.

"Good morning beautiful," He whispered.

Aria turned herself around and gave Ezra a kiss on the lips. "Good morning." Aria was so glad it was Saturday and that she could just lie there with him in there perfect little world. She had told her parents she was staying over at Hannah's considering they would never let her spend a night with Ezra. She felt bad about lying but it was the only way they could have these amazing "waking up together" moments.

Ezra's apartment phone started to ring but he let it go to voicemail. He didn't want to ruin this flawless moment by Aria's side, wrapped up in some conversation with whoever was calling. Ezra's voice filled the room telling the caller to leave a message after the beep.

"Hi Ezra this is Principal Johnson. I'm calling because of a rumor that has been going around that I am hoping is not true, so when you get this message please call me back as soon as possible at 678-555-2345 Thanks."

Aria just looked at Ezra her mind moving a million miles a minute. Could Mr. Johnson know about them? How did he find out? Was there an even worse rumor going around?

"Don't worry," Ezra soothed. "I'm sure everything will be ok."

"Could he know?" Aria whispered even though they were all alone.

"No baby, don't worry. How could he?" Ezra tried to say calmingly but the fear leaked through.

"A."

Ezra gave Aria a kiss and said, "I'm going to call him back now but I want you to know I'll never let anything come between us."

Aria nodded her head and gave him a smile praying A hadn't done what she feared the most.

**So I left you with a cliffhanger and I am very sorry but please review and tell me what you thought. I love hearing what you guys have to say and I will try to get the next chapter up quicker. However on Sunday I'm going on vacation for a week. I'm not sure if I'm going to bring my laptop but if I don't I will update Friday or Saturday. I if I do I still might update fri. or sat. or during the week or maybe both :) So please review and thanks so much for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone so I'm not going to be able to bring my laptop on vacation with me so as promised here is an update. And for those of you wondering I'm going to Washington D.C. :) Also as soon as I get back I will try to put another chapter up. And last chapter I realized fanfiction cut off the name of nightmares,and,dreamers so I wanted to probably thank her. Anyways here's Chapter 12 and please review!**

Ezra threw some sweatpants on and gripped the phone tightly in his hand. He wandered into the kitchen so Aria wouldn't have to hear if things turned bad. He gazed back at her for a moment before making the forbidding call that would decide his future.

Aria clutched at the fabric of the oversized t-shirt she was wearing her heart pounding throughout her body. Aria was sure Principal Johnson wouldn't be as understanding as her friends or parents and he had the power to get Ezra in serious trouble. She curled up and pulled the covers over her legs her mind racing. After what felt like the longest five minutes ever a pair of lips pressed to the back of Aria's neck.

"Hey," She said turning around to face Ezra. "So…what did he say," She practically whispered.

"Well," Ezra began brushing a stray piece of hair away from Aria's eyes. "He said that someone had left him a note tipping him about our relationship. He said he assumed it was just a silly rumor but after he made his first call someone sent a picture of us kissing."

"So he knows?" Aria breathed.

"Yeah…he said he's not going to bring this to the authorities since you are the age of consent but he said I'm not going to be able to work there anymore," Ezra finished.

"Ezra…I am so sorry," Aria whimpered her eyes brimming with tears. The clear water trickled down her cheek leaving a wet trail.

Ezra grazed his finger over her velvety soft face wiping the tear away.

"Aria," he whispered. "Don't be sorry at all. None of this is your fault. I can always find another job and look at this way, I won't be your teacher anymore," he smiled.

"I guess," she sniffled. "But still I just-I feel like I'm ruining your life sometimes."

"Aria…you are so far from making my life anything but absolutely perfect. Before I met you I was lost, but now I have a purpose for living. You are my world and beyond and I will never stop loving you. Besides now I will have a lot more free time on my hands," Ezra chuckled pulling Aria closer.

Aria giggled and placed a kiss on Ezra's awaiting lips. She snuggled deeper into his side as he put and arm around her petite frame.

"So I was wondering what are you doing for spring break?" Ezra asked.

"Just hanging out, why?" She responded.

"Do you think you could spend it with me? I really want to take you somewhere out of Rosewood."

"I would love to," she laughed. "Where were you thinking?"

"Well I know this really nice hotel in New York and there's a million things to do there anyways so I thought it would be a good place to go."

"I think it sounds perfect," Aria grinned. Ezra smiled back and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Can I may you breakfast," Aria asked.

"If you really want to," Ezra chuckled. With that Aria sprang from her position on the bed and raced to the kitchen. She reminded him of a little kid on Christmas and that's why he loved her. He slid of the bed too and waltzed into the kitchen taking a seat on his couch. He looked up at Aria and saw her furiously mixing a pancake batter, flour dotting her nose. She caught him staring at her and playfully asked "What?"

"It's just you are the most beautiful girl in the world," Ezra said walking over to where she stood. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and pressed kisses down the back of her neck. He continued across her shoulder moving the t-shirt sleeve down her arm.

"Ezra," she said teasingly swatting his chest. "We'll never get to breakfast."

Ezra retreated back to his position on the couch fake groaning the entire way.

Aria just giggled at him and continued to cook. After 15 more minutes Aria had successfully made pancakes, eggs, and had cut up a bowl of fresh fruit. She brought it all to the coffee table and joined Ezra on the dark leather couch.

"Aria this looks amazing," Ezra exclaimed. He was a terrible chef himself and Aria's skills always impressed him.

"Why thank you," Aria laughed.

They continued the rest of their breakfast talking about things like their favorite books, authors, and plays. Aria loved that Ezra had the same interests as her and they could have these wonderful talks whether it was over coffee when she stayed the night, or in his car on the way to school. Her heart sank into her stomach as she remembered this wouldn't happen anymore.

"I'm gonna really miss you in school," Aria said.

"I know me too," Ezra replied enclosing his arm around Arias waist.

"So where do you think you're going to work now," Aria asked.

"Well I had some offers at some other schools out of state but I don't think I would ever leave Rosewood unless you were with me," Ezra smiled. "I'm think I'm going to apply to Hollis, its close and it would give me more time for my writing."

Aria gave Ezra a kiss on the cheek and told him it sounded like a perfect idea. Now he just had to be accepted.

** Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to put something up before I left. Next chapter we find out what Aria's parents have to say about the New York trip. So now I am off to D.C. please please please review! I didn't get many last chapter so please! **

** Anyways I'll update when I get back so bye for now :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**So I'm back from D.C. which by the way was incredibly fun! If you like museums I would definitely recommend going there! Anyways here's Chapter 13, hope you like it and please review!**

Aria lay sprawled across her living room couch with her feet in Ezra's lap. He was absentmindedly rubbing them while they waited for the Montgomery parents to return from grocery shopping. Aria was preparing herself to ask her parents if she could spend spring break in New York with Ezra. Aria wasn't sure what her parents would say but was praying they would say yes. If they did Aria and Ezra would finally be able to spend time as a couple in public without the scrutiny they would receive in Rosewood. Aria could see her parents letting her go, I mean they knew Ezra well and trusted him she thought. Then again Ezra was 7 years older and that still wasn't something her parents were thrilled about. Aria closed her eyes in frustration and concentrated on how good Ezra's hands felt on her feet. Every time he touched her she felt like she would explode even if it was just a peck on the lips or the brush of his fingertips on her cheek.

The twist of a lock awakened Aria from her trance and she saw her parents file in, their arms swarmed with plastic bags. Ezra sprang from his spot on the couch and offered to help with carrying in the food, trying to leave them with a good impression of him.

"Oh, sure. Thank you Ezra," Ella replied offering him two bags. Ezra transported them into the kitchen and went to stand by Aria near the middle of the foyer.

"Mom, Dad me and Ezra where wondering if we could talk to you when you get the chance," Aria attempted to say as politely as possible.

"You obviously want something so what is it," Ella chuckled.

Byron squeezed the back of his neck pulling out his check book assuming it was money. "How much do you need," he sighed.

"No dad it's not money. I was wondering if I could spend spring break with Ezra…in New York," Aria explained.

Her parents stayed silent for a moment before Ella finally spoke again. "If you promise to call me every single night you're gone I'm fine with it if your father is."

Ezra, Aria, and Ella all turned to Byron expectantly waiting for his answer.

"I guess its ok, but Ezra if you let anything happen to her I might kill you," Byron laughed.

Ezra eyes widened in fear not sure how to respond. Byron put a reassuring hand on Ezra's shoulder telling him it was a joke. Ezra nervously laughed along still not completely sold Byron wouldn't harm him.

"Thank you guys so much," Aria squealed enclosing her parents into a hug. Ezra smiled at Aria's excitement his heart brimming with love for her. A beep from Aria's back pocket interrupted the moment of joy and Ezra could see Aria tense up. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the small black phone in her hand. She silently read the text the color slowly draining from her face.

"Aria are you ok?" Byron nervously asked.

"Oh… um yeah Spencer just uh reminded me about this filed trip we're going on that you need sneakers for, so I have to go buy some," Aria sputtered realizing her parents were standing in front of her. Before they had a chance to respond Aria seized Ezra's hand and rushed out the door. She hopped into the passenger side of Ezra's car and asked him to start driving.

"Aria, what's wrong," Ezra asked his voice slightly trembling. He reached over to hold her hand which was visibly shaking.

"I-I got a text from A and I d-didn't want my parents to see," Aria choked out. Her eyes brimmed with tears and she dug the nails on her right hand into her thigh.

Ezra stopped the car and took both of Aria's small hands into his larger ones. "Honey, what did it say," he whispered.

Aria didn't speak only handed him her phone showing him the text. Ezra stared down at the small black words his body filling with rage for this person who was making Aria cry. Every word he read only made him angrier.

**Just because you're in New York doesn't mean you're safe. I'd always keep your eyes wide open, but that won't be too hard, you are in the city that never sleeps. - A**

Ezra ran his hand up and down Aria's back and told her it would be ok. "New York's a big city, there's no way this A person will be able to find us," Ezra soothed.

"You'd be surprised," Aria muttered.

"Well then let me rephrase that, I will _not_ let A find you or hurt you. No matter what I'll protect you," Ezra tucked a piece of Aria's hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. Aria smiled and brushed her fingers against Ezra's cheek placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Aria excitedly tossed piles of clothes into her open suitcase a huge smile plastered on her face. Today was the first day of spring break and was also the day her and Ezra were driving up to New York. Luckily the drive was about 2 hours so it wouldn't be too bad. Aria gathered her make-up and threw it into her bag, finally done with packing. She wandered over to her closet trying to decide what to where for today. She finally selected a pair of jeans with a white lace top. She zipped up her suitcase and dragged it off her bed. She attempted to hold it up while she walked down the stairs but it was extremely heavy for her small frame. Ezra who had already arrived was standing at the bottom of the stairs in a fit of laughter.

Aria gave him an annoyed look and groaned as she still tried to carry the suitcase. Ezra chuckled as he made his way up the stairs and effortlessly lifted the luggage. He gave her a peck on the cheek before bringing the bag to the door.

"Have a good time honey," Ella smiled giving Aria a tight hug.

"And remember to call," Byron added joining in on the embrace.

"Thanks," Aria responded as she stepped out to Ezra's car.

Ezra hoisted all the baggage into the trunk and soon joined Aria inside the car.

"I'm really excited," She grinned.

"Me too," Ezra laughed softly caressing her face.

The drive to New York consisted mostly of Aria sleeping or when she was awake singing along to the radio. Ezra loved hearing her quiet breaths fill the car or her beautiful voice humming along to whatever song was popular at the moment. Ezra could almost say he was disappointed when they arrived at the hotel, but knowing he had a whole week to spend with her filled his whole body with an everlasting happiness.

He jumped out of the car and rushed over to open Aria's door. He reached for the trunk and pulled out their luggage handing Aria's to her. Fortunately hers had wheels so she was able to walk into the hotel holding Ezra's hand. After Ezra took care of the checking in, the pair made their way up to their room. Aria sat down on the bed only to be tackled down by Ezra. He planted feathery kisses down her neck and settled his head into the crook of her neck.

"Do you want to walk around the city a bit and then go get dinner?" Ezra whispered against her soft skin.

"Sounds perfect," Aria beamed.

…

Aria rested her head on Ezra's shoulder as they waited for the elevator to make it to their floor. Finally the two gold doors parted only to reveal the last person both Aria and Ezra expected to see.

Jackie.

**So that's going to be a pretty awkward elevator ride down lol. I hope to update soon and sorry if this chapter is bad, I'm really tired. But please review anyway! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everybody! So who saw the Canadian promo for this week's episode of PLL? I don't understand how Aria could dream about Jason when she is with Ezra Fitz! It's supposed to be a good Ezria episode though so *crossing my fingers* **

**Also (sorry if this is a stupid question) but can someone tell be what the difference between a hit and a visitor is when you look at your traffic stats?**

**And this story takes place where Aria knows Jackie is Ezra's ex-fiancée but not that she works at Hollis.**

**Anyways on to the chapter lol!**

_LAST CHAPTER:_

_Aria rested her head on Ezra's shoulder as they waited for the elevator to make it to their floor. Finally the two gold doors parted only to reveal the last person both Aria and Ezra expected to see._

_Jackie._

Aria shot Ezra a look of surprise only to see him giving her the same face.

"Ezra!" Jackie squealed.

"Jackie," Ezra said leading Aria into the elevator.

Aria wrapped her arm around Ezra's waist and leaned into his whole side. Ezra looked down and chuckled at her sudden wave of jealousy.

"It's so crazy to see you," Jackie smiled. "Is this your girlfriend?" she wondered eyeing Aria.

"Yes," Aria growled.

"It's nice to meet you," She smirked. "So what are your guys plans for today," Jackie asked obviously trying to talk more to Ezra.

"Well we were going to walk around the city and then have some dinner," Ezra hesitantly responded.

"Why don't we all meet for dinner?" Jackie grinned, "It will give us a chance to catch up."

"Jackie, I'm not sure that's a good idea," Ezra admitted.

"Oh come on Ezra, I know you have a girlfriend. We can all go as friends."

Ezra looked to Aria, who rolled her eyes and gave a small nod.

"Ok so we'll see you at 6 in the hotel's restaurant… as _friends_," Ezra confirmed.

"See you then," Jackie said as the elevator doors opened once again. She stepped out and took a left while Aria and Ezra headed for the door to outside.

"I swear if she pulls anything I will seriously hurt her," Aria snarled.

"You're really cute when you're jealous," Ezra laughed pulling Aria close to his side.

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

Aria and Ezra cautiously walked into the hotel's restaurant and saw Jackie already sitting at a table in the back. They made their way over to her and slid into the deep red booth.

"I'm so glad we could do this," Jackie smiled.

Ezra nodded his head and Aria gave her a very forced grin.

After 5 minutes or so of looking over the menu's the three ordered their drinks and dishes.

"So what do you do Aria?" Jackie asked once their drinks were served.

Aria quickly glanced at Ezra before responding with, "I'm a student…in college," she added in.

"Sounds fun," Jackie said. "I must say though, you look really young, but I guess it's every woman's dream to not look as old as they really are," Jackie chuckled.

Aria muttered yeah and Ezra could see her jaw clench. He ran his fingertips along Aria's thigh which caused her to relax and earned him a giggle. He smiled at his work before mouthing an "I love you."

Luckily it went unnoticed by Jackie who busily reading the wine list left at the table.

"So Ezra what do you do," Jackie said looking up.

"I actually just applied for a job at Hollis and I was going to wait to tell Aria tonight but I got it," Ezra beamed putting his arm around his smiling girlfriend.

"No way! I work there," Jackie exclaimed. "I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other."

Aria's heart dropped to her stomach and she felt like her throat was closing up. How could this be happening to her? She quickly excused herself to the bathroom and immediately broke into tears. Did Ezra know she would be working there? Was he still in love with her? Aria knew she was probably overreacting but how could she not. Her boyfriend would be seeing his ex-girlfriend who is still in love with him every day. He wanted to marry her once, and maybe those feelings would resurface. Aria's phone started to vibrate and she looked down to see a text from Ezra.

_Ezra:_

_Aria I had no idea. Are you okay?_

Aria didn't think she could make it through the rest of dinner so she told Ezra she was going up to the room and to tell Jackie she just felt sick or something. Aria trudged out of the restroom and to the elevator not even bothering to wipe her tears. She finally made it to the room and collapsed on the bed. She stared out the window and saw it was raining. The soft water droplets raced each other down the clear glass and the clouds casted a dark hue throughout the room. 5 minutes later Aria heard the door open and saw Ezra walk in.

"Did you know," Aria whispered.

"No Aria I swear," he pleaded. "I had no idea. Last time I saw her she was just the TA. Please believe me."

"I believe you but Ezra I don't know if this can work out," Aria confessed.

"Aria we'll make it work, I promise."

"Ezra, she's still in love with you! I don't think i do this anymore knowing you'll be seeing her every day. And the whole point of you working there was so we could go public but what's the point of when I barely look 16, let alone in my 20's. People notice Ezra."

"Jackie noticed. And besides when have you started caring what other people think."

"Since it could put you behind bars!"

Ezra stayed silent for a moment before stepping closer to Aria. He tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear and brushed his thumb across her wet cheek.

"I can't do this right now," Aria choked out backing away. She walked out of the room and eventually found herself at a small diner. She had left the hotel's restaurant before she had gotten a chance to eat so she was starving.

"Can I get a cheeseburger," she asked the old woman waiting her. As soon as the waitress left she burst into more tears. She remembered calling out that same line in the bar when she first met Ezra.

10 minutes later her waitress, whose name was Linda, emerged with her meal.

"Are you okay honey," Linda asked giving Aria a comforting smile.

"Not really," Aria sniffled.

Linda sat opposite to Aria and asked her if she wanted to talk about it.

**PLLPLLPLLPLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

Over 3 hours later Aria had managed to tell Linda everything. She told her how her and Ezra met, to present day and everything in between. Aria knew she probably should have left out the teacher student part but sometimes it really helped let it all out. Linda didn't seem to mind and just listened without judging. She patted Aria's hand when another round of tears would come on and always knew exactly what to say.

"It sounds like you to really love each other. Go back to him hun," Linda smiled.

"Thank you," Aria whispered.

Linda enclosed Aria in a tight hug and ended up giving her her meal for free. Aria stepped out of the warm restaurant and into the cool night. After talking to Linda Aria realized that she was being crazy. Of course they could make it through this. Life had thrown them so many other curveballs so why shouldn't they be able to handle this one. Aria raced back to the hotel and up to their room. By now it was 11:00 so Aria stepped into the room as quietly as possible incase Ezra was asleep. Aria looked around the corner of the wall to see Ezra lying in the bed with his back turned towards her. She paced closer to him and could hear soft sniffles coming from him. It literally broke her heart to see him crying and tears started to fall from her eyes too. She quickly kicked off her boots and placed her jacket on a red armchair. Aria slid under the covers pressing herself against Ezra's warm back. She placed her arm around his torso silently apologizing for everything that had happened earlier. Ezra turned himself so he was facing Aria their foreheads so close they were touching.

"Do you want me to quit because I will," Ezra whispered, his hot breath making Aria shiver.

"No…just promise me I won't have to have dinner with her again," Aria smiled.

Ezra pulled Aria closer even though they were already pressed against one another.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Suddenly Aria's face went pale as she looked at the window.

"Ezra," she whimpered.

Written on the outside of the window in dark red paint was a message from none other than A.

_**Just because you got through this mess doesn't mean you'll the next one. I'm still here so watch out! –A**_

"Were on the freakin 9th floor," Aria muttered. "How is this possible?"

"A always finds a way," Ezra mumbled. He felt Aria snuggle closer to him and he put his arms protectively around her planting a kiss on her head.

**So what did you guys think? Please please please tell me in a review! Also I'm not sure what disaster A should cause so if you guys want to give me an idea I will credit you. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Who else was hyperventilating during last night's episode of PLL lol? I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter it really makes my day :) **

**Thank you to bite-me-im-irish for answering my question on the hit/visitor thing.**

**Thank you to FearlessXOXO who gave me an idea for an A incident for this chapter.**

**Here's Chapter 15 enjoy!**

Aria opened her eyes a slit the sun streaking in through the hotel window. The sun illuminated the bright red letters from last night only making them brighter. Her heart sunk as she gained consciousness realizing what was in store. A had managed to find them and probably had something awful planned. She attempted to get up but was restricted by Ezra's arm curled around her small body. She smiled to herself loving how protective Ezra was of her. She slowly lifted his perfectly toned limb and slipped out of the bed heading to the bathroom. Aria deiced she wasn't going to let A ruin her vacation with Ezra and started to get ready. Aria quickly hopped into the shower lathering herself with lilac vanilla body wash. She wanted to look and smell her best for when Ezra woke up so she also chose to shave. She stepped out of the steamy water and blow dried her hair. She curled it put on her make-up. She slid out of the bathroom in only a fluffy white bathrobe realizing she forgot her clothes outside. She was hoping Ezra would still be asleep so her appearance would be a surprise. Unfortunately he was sitting up laughing at her as she tried to peer around the corner.

"Don't look okay," Aria pleaded.

"Why is that?" Ezra chuckled.

"It's a surprise, just please close your eyes."

Ezra grinned to himself as he buried his face in his hands. He heard Aria rush across the room and dig through a suitcase before fleeing back to the bathroom.

Aria pulled her clothes on finally completing her look. She was wearing a black v necked dress that had beading all down the front. **(Picture is on profile, the real dress is brown but just pretend it's black) **Her shoes were black with a wooden wedge heel that gave Aria the height boost she needed with Ezra. **(also on profile) **She took one last glance in the mirror before stepping out to see him.

"Wow you look really good," Ezra smiled as she rounded the corner. "I'm glad I waited."

Aria snuggled into his warm embrace resting her head on his hard chest.

"Are we celebrating something I'm not aware of?" Ezra laughed.

"No it's just I'm not going to let A ruin this like she ruins everything else. We're going to enjoy this…and I also just wanted to hear you say wow," Aria giggled.

"I would say wow if you were covered in mud wearing sweatpants. You are the most beautiful girl in the world," Ezra smiled kissing Aria on the cheek.

"Ok Romeo, go get ready so we can head out," Aria said playfully pushing him towards the bathroom.

20 minutes later the couple headed out into the city for the first real day of their much needed vacation.

"What do you want to do first, my love?" Ezra asked.

"Well, while you were taking a shower I made a plan for the day," Aria said excitedly. Ezra loved how enthusiastic she could get and wrapped his arm around her waist. "First I was thinking we could go to Times Square and grab something to eat. Then we can go to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. After that there's this really good Italian restaurant on Main Street. We can spend the rest of the evening in Central Park and then go back to the hotel," Aria tried saying the last part seductively.

"Wow, you really do have the whole day planned out," Ezra chuckled.

The pair spent the whole day mesmerized by the wonders of New York City. The food was great, the culture was unlimited, and for once A was the farthest things from Aria and Ezra's minds.

At the moment the two were sitting in Central Park eating ice-cream.

"Can I try some of yours?" Ezra begged.

"Fine," Aria smiled. "Just close your eyes."

Ezra obliged eager to taste the flavor she had gotten. Aria swiped her finger into the rich cream and dotted it onto the tip of Ezra's nose.

"Hey," he said opening his eyes. He quickly dove for Aria's lips so she wouldn't have time to pull away. He pressed his nose against hers making sure the ice cream got all over.

"Ezra," she shrieked before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"That's what you get," Ezra said matter of factly.

"I love you," Aria said wiping the ice cream off both of their faces.

"Not as much as love you."

After finishing their dessert mess free, Aria and Ezra decided to take a walk around the park. Hand in hand they sauntered throughout the grass going between the tall trees. Aria leant up against a thick oak her dark brown hair cascading down her shoulders.

"I'm really glad I'm here with you," Ezra whispered in Aria's ear.

"Me too," she breathed placing a kiss on Ezra's velvety lips.

Suddenly a woman behind them gave a sharp clearing of her throat. Aria and Ezra looked to her to see an old lady with a look of disgust on her face.

"Aren't you a little old for her," she retorted. When Aria and Ezra just stood there in shock at her rude comment she walked away mumbling to herself something about "the girls nowadays."

Aria looked up at Ezra her eyes threatening to spill over with tears. "I told you people notice," she managed to choke out.

"Aria," Ezra said running a thumb across her cheek. "Look we only have a little over a year until you'll be eighteen and then we'll have nothing to worry about. While we wait lets not care what random old woman say ok?" he smiled.

"I know," Aria sighed. "It's just…do I really look that young?"

"Well it doesn't help the fact that you're pretty short, but that's what makes you so cute. You wanna go back to the room?" he asked grasping her hand.

"I'd love to."

Aria and Ezra were in the elevator and they already couldn't keep their hands off each other. When the shiny gold doors opened to their hallway Ezra swept Aria up into his arms and carried her the rest of the way. Aria had succeeded in unbuttoning the top 5 buttons of Ezra's shirt and their lips were bruised from kissing so hard.

Aria reached into Ezra's back pocket to grab the room key so they could unlock the paradise that awaited them. Ezra pushed the door open with his foot still holding Aria. He threw her onto the bed which caused her to giggle only to be replaced moments later by a gasp. Aria looked around the room for the first time since she arrived and couldn't believe what she saw.

Plastered all over the walls were pictures of them kissing. Just then her phone beeped loudly in the deathly quiet room. She flipped it open seeing a text from A.

_**The principal didn't mention your little affair to the police but I will…that is if you don't do what I tell you. If you want to keep lover boy out of jail here's what you'll need to do:**_

_**Tell Jason DiLaurentis you have feelings for him and let Ezra overhear you. When he confronts you about it don't deny. And remember if you tell Ezra about this text I know what room you are-A **_

**A/N: So there's chapter 15. Sorry it's so short but I needed a filler chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought. Do you think Aria should do it or tell Ezra? The more reviews I get the faster I update :)**

**P.S. Just so you know this will NOT turn into a jason/aria story just a bump in the road for Ezria**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter :) Here's Chapter 16!**

_LAST CHAPTER:_

_Plastered all over the walls were pictures of them kissing. Just then her phone beeped loudly in the deathly quiet room. She flipped it open seeing a text from A._

_The principal didn't mention your little affair to the police but I will…that is if you don't do what I tell you. If you want to keep lover boy out of jail here's what you'll need to do:_

_Tell Jason DiLaurentis you have feelings for him and let Ezra overhear you. When he confronts you about it don't deny. And remember if you tell Ezra about this text I know what room you are-A_

Aria's breath hitched as she realized what was happening. A had made it so she had to choose between protecting her relationship or Ezra. She would never forgive herself if Ezra got arrested, but she knew calling Jason would break his heart.

"Aria are you ok…was that A?" Ezra asked.

"What?...oh um no it was just…my mom," Aria hesitated. She mentally kicked herself for lying but she had to right? You're just keeping him safe, she recited in her head.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this," Ezra said, taking down the photos from off the wall.

"I'm sorry _you_ have to go through this," Aria replied. "It's not fair that A's dragging you into this mess."

"If that's the price I have to pay to be with you I'd take it any day," Ezra smiled sitting beside Aria on the bed.

Aria exhaled slowly as Ezra ran his hand along her back. She couldn't take it, Ezra was being so nice. Little did he know what lied ahead. She couldn't do this, sit here while he comforted her when she was going to shatter him to pieces.

"Do you want to go ask if we can have another room," Ezra asked.

"Yes!" Aria burst out. This would buy her some extra time to try and figure out what to do.

…

"Hi, me and my girlfriend were wondering if we could stay in another room for the rest of our visit," Ezra said.

"I'll check sir. Was there something wrong with the room?"

"No, um the people next to us are just a bit loud," Ezra quickly made up. He knew if he ratted out A it could end very badly.

"Ok let me just see if we have an open room."

Aria stood behind Ezra nervously biting her lip. She fiddled with a piece of her hair trying to come up with a solution. A beep from her back pocket caused her heart to sink, for she had a pretty good idea who it was.

_**I've got Rosewood Police on speed dial. I suggest you do it now or it may be too late. –A**_

Aria's breathing sped up as she toyed with the small black phone in her hand. She couldn't let Ezra go to jail, it would ruin his life. Aria slowly opened her phone pressing the little white J. Immediately her contacts popped up showing his name. Jason's name.

"I have to go make a phone call," Aria practically whispered.

"Ok," Ezra unknowingly smiled.

Aria felt like she was going to throw up as she walked away from Ezra but just enough so he could still hear her conversation. Aria still couldn't believe she was doing this as she pressed the green phone button that would destroy her world.

"Hello," a man's voice said.

"Jason," Aria choked out.

At the mention of that name Ezra looked up at Aria. Her back was turned to him but he could hear everything she said. He knew he shouldn't be listening in, but why was she calling Jason. Aria had told him there was nothing going on between them.

"Oh hey Aria! What's up," Jason responded.

"I just wanted to tell you that I think I might have feelings for you too," Aria exhaled.

Ezra felt his heart being torn apart at Aria's words. How could she say that? What was happening? Was she leaving him?

"Sir?...Sir?"

"W-What," Ezra stammered turning back to the woman at the front desk.

"I'm really sorry sir, but we have no other rooms available at this time."

"That's fine," Ezra said not caring at all about a new room anymore. All he cared about was the love of his life just declared her affection for another man. He walked over to where Aria was standing his hurt staring to turn to anger.

"Aria," he snapped.

She turned around tears covering her face while she tightly clutched her phone in her small hand.

"I'm sorry Ezra," she whispered.

"What do mean you're sorry?" Ezra spat. After a moment of silence he breathed, "Do you actually have feelings for this guy?"

Aria remembered she couldn't refute her attraction for Jason when Ezra would ask so she just looked down at her feet.

"Aria," Ezra whimpered. He took a sharp intake of breath before saying, "So I guess this is it?"

Her head quickly shot up as she said, "Ezra I still love you."

"Aria, you can't date both of us! And frankly I don't want to be with you if you have feelings for someone else," Ezra retorted. He felt a pang in his heart as he said that last par and could see Aria was hurt too.

"Ok," she sighed letting a tear trickle down her red cheek. Ezra felt an overwhelming urge to wipe it away but he stopped himself from doing so.

"It's late. There's no other rooms open so I'll sleep on the couch and we can check out tomorrow," Ezra murmured.

Aria only nodded her head before following him to the elevator. The ride up was deathly quiet as was the walk to the room.

"You can have the bathroom first," Ezra mumbled pacing over to his suitcase.

Aria grabbed her bag along with a t-shirt and some shorts and trudged to the white tiled room. She quickly brushed her teeth and threw her hair into a messy bun. Aria wiped her make-up that was smudged all down her face and dressed into her pj's. Her phone buzzed on the bathroom counter flashing a new message.

_**I won and you know it-A**_

A whole new set of tears flooded down Aria's face as she realized A _had_ won. Her life would never be the same and it was all A's fault. Aria grabbed her phone and fiercely threw in onto the hard white floor. The cover flew off also shattering the screen in the process. Aria sank down to the floor leaning her head on the cold door. She ran her hands through her hair letting her head fall to her knees. Her jaw was clenched tightly and her fists were balled up by her side. Her anger soon subsided and was replaced with a feeling of empty and hollowness. She slowly stood up placing the pieces of her phone into the garbage. She threw the rest of her things into her bag stepping out onto the carpeted floor.

"I heard a crash, are you okay?" Ezra softly asked.

"Yeah," Aria murmured sliding under the covers of the bed.

Ezra stared at her for a moment before padding over to the bathroom. He had never seen Aria like this before. So inert. So lifeless. When he had looked into her eyes they had looked vacant. Ezra shook his head reminding himself she was the one who had started this. Ezra turned on the faucet letting the cool water run over his fingers before splashing his face. He brushed his teeth and was about to leave when the light reflecting caught his eye. He looked to the source to see Aria's dismembered phone in the trash. Was that the loud noise he had heard? Had Aria thrown her phone? He jostled the door open as more questions entered his head. Did someone send her something that made her that mad or was she just angry from before? He ran a hand through his messy hair collapsing onto the room's couch. Why did he even care? Aria had broken his heart not the other way around.

****

Ezra opened his eyes a slit the sun momentarily blinding him. He looked around the room seeing Aria sitting on the bed wrapped in a blanket. He slowly got up and made his way over to his suitcase. He grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt and paced over to the bathroom. He changed and brushed his teeth before walking back out. He glanced at Aria who still sat in the same position her eyes focused on something far off.

"You should probably pack while I go check us out," Ezra murmured. He stole one more glimpse back before heading down to the lobby.

Ezra got a 12:30 check out and slowly walked back up to the room. He opened the door and saw Aria standing there with all of her stuff packed. She turned around and met eyes with Ezra who was staring back at her. He had almost gasped when he saw what she looked like but he stopped himself. Her hair fell in messy strands across her torpid face. She had two deep purple bags under eyes and no make-up on. She was wearing sweatpants and a plain black t-shirt. Ezra had never seen her like this. She always had on some type of dress or skirt along with a pair of heels. Her hair was always perfectly in place and she always made up her eyes.

"Do you want to get some breakfast before we go," Ezra inquired.

"I'm not hungry," she said almost inaudibly.

"Ok," Ezra responded. Aria was always hungry especially in the morning.

A harsh knock at the door sounded so Ezra went to answer it. A small white envelope lay at his feet with the word Aria scrawled on it in black pen. He carefully picked up the little rectangle and shut the heavy door.

"It's for you," Ezra said handing the letter to her.

Aria cautiously took the letter before hastily ripping it open. She intensely scanned the note before crumbling it up and bitterly throwing it away.

"Is everything ok," Ezra asked.

"Yeah," Aria mumbled grabbing her suitcase and storming to the door. "I'll be in the lobby."

As soon as the door clicked Ezra warily walked over to the trash. He knew he shouldn't snoop but he had to know what was making her this angry. He quickly found the little white ball and slowly straightened it out.

_**Don't be too upset, Ezra's not going to jail remember? Not to mention you'll always have Jason to fall back on. Oh and don't forget if you slip up and tell Ezra about our deal, well you know what'll happen. –A**_

__"Our deal?" Ezra said out loud. Had A put Aria up to calling Jason? What was he saying of course A did that. A must have told Aria that to keep him out of jail she had to tell Jason she liked him. How could he be so stupid not to think A wouldn't pull something like this? He raced out the door rushing into the elevator. He finally reached the lobby and hurried out of the big gold doors. He saw Aria leaning on a pillar near the door and he ran over to her.

"Ezra's where's your st-"

Aria was cut off as Ezra's lips crashed against hers. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist lifting her slightly off the floor. He pressed her body closer to his as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip. He placed her feet back on the ground only to move his hands to Aria's soft neck.

"I read the note," Ezra whispered against her mouth.

"I'm so sorry," Aria breathed. "I couldn't let you go to jail."

"I know," he said pressing soft kisses to her head. "Just please don't ever leave me for real. I don't think I could survive."

"I promise if you do."

"I promise," he smiled.

**So there's Chapter 16. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please review! Help me reach 100! And would you guys like it if I did Aria's and Ezra's POV or the general POV I've been using? I will try to update soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Everyone! Thank you so much for your guys reviews and here's Chapter 17!**

"So we already checked out, but do you want to just make another reservation?" Ezra asked sliding his arm around Aria's waist.

"Sure," Aria smiled pecking him on the cheek.

Ezra grasped Aria's hand and led her over to the front desk.

"Hi my girlfriend and I just checked out but we were wondering if we could check back in," Ezra said.

"What room were you," a stout redheaded woman inquired.

"910," he responded.

The lady noisily clacked away on her keyboard pausing to read something every once and awhile.

"I'm sorry sir but someone's taken it and that was our only available room."

"How? I checked out less than 15 minutes ago," Ezra exclaimed.

"I'm sorry but as soon as you check out its fair game for anyone."

"But my stuff is still up there," Ezra said.

"Well the guest said they won't be here for another hour," the lady explained.

"Thank you," Ezra sighed turning back to Aria. They walked hand in hand back up to the room both of them visibly disappointed.

"I'm really sorry this didn't work out," Ezra apologized.

"It's ok, it's not your fault," Aria comforted. "It's just so crazy someone happened to make a reservation right after you checked out."

"I know," Ezra agreed scanning the room to make sure they didn't forget anything.

Suddenly his phone vibrated in his pocket breaking the silence. He glanced at Aria nervously before pulling it out.

_**It's not that crazy. Lots of people want to visit New York…even me.**_

_**P.S. Tell Aria to get a new phone. -A**_

"A took our room," Ezra breathed.

Aria stared up at him her eyes widening. "Let's just get out of here. This room's freaking me out," she exhaled.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

"So where do you want to go," Ezra asked stepping into the driver's seat of his car.

"As much as I don't want to we should probably go back to Rosewood. I've got to tell the girls about A," Aria replied.

"Ok," Ezra said starting his light grey sedan.

Aria bit her lip nervously leaning her head against the cool window of the car. She started to bounce her leg up and down which Ezra knew was a sign of hers that she was worried. Ezra placed his hand on her knee stilling its bopping motions.

"Aria, everything's going to be ok," Ezra smiled trying to lighten the mood. He rubbed soft circles along her leg as he continued driving.

"And if it's not," she whispered.

"It will be."

"Ezra you don't know that," Aria whimpered.

Ezra pulled the car over and turned to face her. He ran his fingers along her cheek residing his hand on the back of her neck.

"We've made it this far. I promise you, it will be ok." Ezra soothed even though he wasn't totally convinced himself.

"Thank you for saying that," Aria smiled a tear trickling down her face.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

An hour later Aria and Ezra decided to stop in Philadelphia to grab something to eat. They chose a small diner that was right on the outskirts of the city.

"I should probably call my parents to let them know we're coming back. And the girls…and I should probably explain things to Jason," Aria groaned.

"I can't wait to hear that," Ezra chuckled.

Aria stuck her tongue out at him before pulling out her phone that she had bought at a store right next to the restaurant. **(Sorry if that's unrealistic but it's easier if Aria has a phone.)**

"Hey mom…We decided to come home today…no nothing's wrong…ok…yep...alright tell him I said hi."

"One down two to go," Aria sighed. She quickly called the girls and told them a short version of the nightmare the vacation turned into. They decided to meet up at Spencer's house the next day at 3:00. Lastly she called Jason and told him she was just having a moment of doubt but they could never be more than friends.

"I can't tell you how good that felt," Ezra grinned once she hung up.

"I love you when you're jealous," Aria laughed.

Ezra just smiled back taking her hand into his.

After half an hour the couple got back into the car and drove to Rosewood. At the moment they were about 15 minutes away from Aria's house but a flat tire had stalled them. What had started out as a minor setback had turned into a heated make-out session in the back of Ezra's car. With all the A drama they hardly had anytime anymore to just be a couple. Aria paused for a moment to turn on the A/C since it was getting really hot inside. She quickly crawled into the front seat to set the temperature but a flash of lights caused her to look up. All she saw was a black mask and then a glass flying everywhere.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

Aria could hear frantic voices surrounding her but couldn't move or speak.

"Is she going to be ok," a man that Aria recognized as Ezra practically shrieked.

"Sir, we're trying our best but you need to calm down," another man said.

Suddenly Aria felt a sharp pain jolt through her side when she took a breath. More voices came towards her and she felt a pair of hands wrap something across her arm.

"How's the other driver?"

"The blow was too hard, they just died."

**Sorry this chapter is so short but I thought it was a good spot to end. Next chapter will be longer I promise and you'll find out who was driving the other car. So please please please review! I will love you forever :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**This isn't an update sorry but I realized that it seemed like I killed Ezra off. I just want to clarify Ezra is totally fine Aria is hurt and the driver who crashed into them is dead. Sorry that some of you thought I killed Ezra, I'll try to update soon.**


	19. Chapter 19

Aria slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a brightly lit hospital room. She turned her head to see Ezra sitting in a chair next to her. His face was buried in his hands while his elbows rested on his knees.

"Ezra," she croaked out.

He immediately sprang up and rushed to her side.

"Aria," he whispered. "I'm so glad you're ok."

Aria reached up to wipe a tear from his cheek but was restrained by a series of clear tubes. Ezra placed her hand back at her side and softly kissed her forehead.

"What happened," Aria breathed.

"Well," Ezra said taking a seat at the foot of the bed. "A car crashed head on to us and you were in the front seat so you took the worst of it. You broke your arm, a few ribs, and you had a concussion. They said you were lucky to be alive…I thought I lost you," he said almost inaudibly.

Suddenly the memory of the accident came flooding back into Aria's mind. She remembered a cascade of sharp glass and something black. She couldn't recall what it was but figured it wasn't important.

"Does anything hurt? Do you need more pain medication," Ezra asked jolting her out of her thoughts.

"My torso feels a little sore but other than that I'm good," she responded.

"Alright," he smiled putting his hand reassuringly on her ankle. "Well your mom, dad, and mike are all downstairs grabbing some food and the girls are going to stop by soon."

"Have you eaten," Aria inquired knowing he would neglect himself while she was hurt.

"I didn't want to leave your side," he confessed. "I had to make sure you were ok."

"Well I'm fine now and you're going to go consume something," she playfully scolded.

"I can't leave you here alone," he reasoned.

"Yes you can so go," Aria laughed. She winced from the pain to which Ezra gave her a concerned look.

"You standing there like that is only going to make me laugh even more so go," she smiled.

Ezra chuckled shaking his head and told her he'd be back before she knew it.

After about minute a tall man in a long white coat knocked on the door frame.

"Can I come in," he asked.

"Sure."

"How are you feeling."

"I'm a little sore but it's not too bad," Aria explained.

"That's good news," he smiled. "I'm Dr. Andrezejczak, but that's a bit of a tongue twister so you can just call me Dr. A."

Aria's heart almost stopped as she heard that last part. How could she forget? One of the last things she saw before the crash was a black mask. It had to have been A in the car.

"Your blood work looked fine and-"

"Where's the other driver," Aria blurted out.

"Who," the doctor asked.

"The person who crashed into us."

"Oh um they passed away before we could get them to the hospital."

"So their dead?" Aria wasn't sure if she heard that last part right. Could A really be dead? Could this treacherous journey be over?

"Yeah they weren't as lucky as you were. Which is why you're going to need to rest a lot. I'll come back in a little while to check up you on you ok," Dr. A said.

"Ok thanks," Aria replied. The doctor left the room passing Ezra on his way in.

"I'm back," Ezra half-sang walking into the room arms full of hospital food. "What's wrong," he asked seeing Aria's distant expression.

"I think A was trying to kill us," Aria whispered.

Ezra gave her a confused expression to which she answered with, "The crash."

"You think that that was A in the other car?" Ezra questioned.

"I saw a black mask and I'm sure if A was alive I would have gotten some cryptic text by now. I'll have to ask the girls if they've gotten any," Aria managed to choke out as her tears started to stream down her face.

"Baby what's wrong," Ezra soothed wiping the water from her cheek.

"I-Its just what if I hadn't been as lucky as I was."

"But you were, and that's all that matters," he smiled.

"I love you," she said with a teary grin. She pushed herself up so she could reach Ezra's lips and gave him a long soft kiss.

"You two really can't keep your hands off each other," Hannah laughed. She rushed into the room and collapsed onto the chair next to Aria. "I'm already having flashbacks of a few months ago."

Spencer gave her an "are you serious look" while Emily worriedly looked Aria over.

"Good morning to you too," Ezra laughed resuming his place at the end of the bed.

"Have you guys gotten any A texts lately?" Aria asked getting straight to the point.

"Nope," the three answered in unison.

"Why?" Spencer wondered.

"I think A was the one who crashed into me and Ezra and I was just informed that that person died," Aria exhaled.

"Finally," Hannah muttered.

"Really?" Emily gasped.

"Yeah well I saw a black mask before the crash and none of us have gotten any texts recently," Aria clarified.

"And if A was alive he-she- it would definitely have something to say about this," Spencer reasoned. "Speaking of he-she-its did they identify the body yet?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask."

"I don't know about you guys but I'm dying to know who it is so why don't us three go investigate while Ezra stays here with Aria," Spencer offered.

"Whatever you say Sherlock Homes," Hannah agreed.

Spencer flashed her mock annoyance before the three disappeared into the hallway.

"Are you nervous," Ezra asked brushing a stray piece of hair from Aria's eyes.

"Yeah…I know I shouldn't be, I mean I should be excited right. This nightmare might finally be over and all we've ever really wanted to know is who this A person is… I guess I'm just afraid of what we'll find."

"It'll be ok," Ezra smiled.

"Will you lie with me," Aria stuck her bottom lip out.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea," he chuckled.

"Please," she begged. "It'll make me feel better."

Ezra couldn't say no to her and carefully squeezed in next to her. Aria curled up to his him flinching from the pain. She placed her tube ridden hand on his chest and pressed a kiss to his hand.

Their moment was quickly interrupted when Spencer, Hannah, and Emily came bursting into the room.

**Sorry for the cliffy but I will try to update soon. And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! It means the world to me.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm really sorry for leaving you guys with that cliffhanger and not updating sooner. But here it is now so enjoy!**

_PREVIOUSLY: _

_Ezra couldn't say no to her and carefully squeezed in next to her. Aria curled up to him flinching from the pain. She placed her tube ridden hand on his chest and pressed a kiss to his hand._

_ Their moment was quickly interrupted when Spencer, Hannah, and Emily came bursting into the room._

"Did you find it?" Aria nervously asked.

"Here," Spencer exhaled tossing a manila folder onto the bed.

"You stole it?" Aria asked eyeing Spencer as she closed the room's door.

"We'll they weren't going to just hand it over," she replied.

"Yeah and we had to go into that gross dead people room so can we just open it already?" Hannah pleaded.

"I think you mean the morgue," Aria laughed, "and I'm ready if you guys are," she said more seriously.

The other three nodded their heads in agreement as they apprehensively looked around the room.

Aria glanced at Ezra while he comfortingly rubbed her back. She ran her finger along the file and carefully opened the light tan cover. She glimpsed up at her three best friends before looking down to the sheet that lay in front of her. Her heart flew to her stomach as she read the name printed in small black letters at the top. She felt like her throat was closing up and she could barely breathe.

"Aria?" Spencer said worriedly.

"I-It says the patients name was… Alison DiLaurentis," Aria whispered.

"What?" Spencer exclaimed. "Can I see that?" she asked as Aria handed the folder over.

"I knew it had to be her, she was the only one who could have known our secrets," Emily breathed.

"She really was a bitch," Hannah muttered.

"Wait guys look at this," Spencer said moving the file to the middle of the bed. "Height 5"1. Hair, Brown. Eyes, Brown…" she trailed off.

"So what are you saying?" Aria asked.

"I'm saying this can't be Alison. She looks nothing like this," Spencer explained.

"So, is someone like using her name?" Hannah wondered.

"But why would someone do that?" Aria reasoned.

"If I was a psychotic stalker that sent crazy texts I probably wouldn't use my real name either," Spencer said.

"So then how are we supposed to figure out who A is?" Hannah pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I don't know," Spencer admitted.

A silence overtook the room but was soon interrupted by a knock at the door.

Spencer scrambled to put the file back together as Dr. A asked if he could come in. Aria called out yes once Spencer had the folder safely hidden under her jacket. Ezra got up from the bed and sat down in the adjacent chair while Dr. A checked Aria's charts over.

"We're going to go put that thing away ok Aria?" Spencer said.

Aria nodded her head as the three rushed out the door.

"Well everything looks really good so you'll be able to go home tomorrow morning. Just make sure to take some pain medications for the first few days and then in 6 weeks you can come back and we'll take the cast off your arm," the doctor told her.

"Ok thanks," Aria tried to smile. Her mind was still reeling from what they found in the file and millions of questions kept swarming into her mind.

Dr. A headed out of the room just as Ella, Byron and Mike walked in.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling," Ella soothed.

"My side still hurts a little, but better than before."

"That's good," Ella smiled. "I'm sorry you have to go through this though honey," she said pressing a kiss to her daughter's forehead.

"Thanks mom."

"So do you need anything," Byron asked taking his turn at embracing Aria.

"I'm fine but thank you." She replied.

"Do you want us to stay overnight with you in the hospital," Ella offered.

"That's ok, I don't want you guys to have to sit in uncomfortable chairs all night. And Ezra can stay with me," Aria answered.

"Well honey, Ezra isn't immediate family so I don't know if they'll let him stay with you," Ella said.

"I uh actually might have told them I'm Aria's husband," Ezra confessed running his hand through his hair.

"Really, you told them we're married," Aria laughed.

"I wasn't going to leave you here," he said as if it were extremely obvious.

"Alright well us 3 are going to head home and we will see you first thing tomorrow," Ella promised. She gave Aria and Ezra both goodbye hug as did Byron. Mike embraced his sister and did one of those handshake hugs things to Ezra.

The Montgomery's filed out and Aria turned to Ezra.

"Mrs. Aria Fitz. It has a nice ring to it don't you think?" Aria grinned.

"It most certainly does," he chuckled. "And One day I hope I'll get to call you that," he smiled placing a kiss on her forehead.

Spencer quickly popped her head in to Aria's room and told her visiting hours were over but the four of them have to get together tomorrow to discuss the whole A mess. Aria agreed and watched as her friends reluctantly left.

"This is crazy," Aria whispered as Ezra sat down next to her.

"I know," he exhaled opening his arms for Aria to crawl into.

"We're probably never going to know who it actually was," Aria sighed as she leaned her head against Ezra's hard chest.

"Well at least it's over," he said pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Yeah I know. We can finally breathe again."

Aria absentmindedly played with Ezra's fingers as they watched some late night sitcom to pass the time. Soon Aria felt her eyelids begin to droop and she cuddled closer into Ezra's embrace. Ezra noticed and shut the T.V. off before pulling them both under the bright white sheets. He leaned down next to her ear and whispered an I love you to which she replied the same. Her breaths soon became soft and steady as did Ezra's as sleep overtook them.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

Aria looked around the room the only light coming from the crescent moon outside. Ezra still form quietly slept next to her his breath tickling the top of her head. Suddenly she heard footsteps and a figure appeared in her door frame. She suspected it was just another nurse checking up on her until she looked closer. She would recognize that face anywhere. It held a heart shape and was framed by curly blonde locks…Alison.

**So that's chapter 20, please review and tell me what you thought!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone! So I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next because I could lose power (hurricane) and my school starts on Wednesday (UGH). I'll try to finish my homework in study halls, but I can't make any promises. I'll try to update soon though and please review!**

_Aria looked around the room the only light coming from the crescent moon outside. Ezra still form quietly slept next to her his breath tickling the top of her head. Suddenly she heard footsteps and a figure appeared in her door frame. She suspected it was just another nurse checking up on her until she looked closer. She would recognize that face anywhere. It held a heart shape and was framed by curly blonde locks…Alison._

She stepped into the quiet room and strolled over to Aria's bedside. She gave one of her sickly sweet smiles and stood there for a moment. Alison then sat herself on the bed and put a white envelope into Aria's hand. Aria looked up at her confused before staring down at the smooth rectangle in her palm. Alison grinned placing her hand reassuringly on Aria's arm.

"What is this?" Aria whispered.

Alison responded with a soft laugh slowly making her way back out the door. She flipped her hair over her shoulder glancing back one last time at Aria. She chuckled before walking into the dark abyss that was the hallway.

Aria gazed down at the small package she had received turning it over and over again in her hands. She ran a finger along the edge toying with envelopes flap. She finally decided to open it and gently tugged on the triangular seal. When it didn't budge she pulled harder but was still to no avail. With all the strength she could muster she tried to rip it open but it still remained shut. She was furiously trying to claw it open when she faintly heard her name. She felt something shaking her arm and could distinguish a faded rustling.

Suddenly Aria opened her eyes and saw a concerned Ezra looking her over. Her eyes immediately flew to her hands which lay empty, balled up at her sides.

"Are you okay?" Ezra asked comfortingly running his hand up and down her arm.

"W-What happened," Aria stammered, frantically looking around the room.

"Well you were tossing and shaking in your sleep. I figured you were having a bad dream so I woke you up," Ezra explained.

"Oh," Aria breathed. She couldn't believe she had dreamt all of that up and none of it had actually happened. It had felt so real and she remembered every single detail. From the frustration of the envelope to the sound of Alison's laughter filling the room. Before she knew it she felt tears escaping her eyes for her deceased best friend. She had never really cried for Alison before but something in her dream had pulled a trigger in her. Ezra enclosed her into his larger frame as she buried her face in his chest .He let her cry it out before asking her if she wanted to talk about it.

"I-I just, I can't believe she's really gone," Aria whimpered.

Ezra pressed a kiss to her forehead and gently rocked her in his arms. Her sobs soon subsided as she fell asleep in the comfort of Ezra's grasp.

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

"Honey, wake up," Ella softly cooed.

Aria stretched her arms out slightly flinching as her ribs expanded.

"You get to go home today," Ella said excitedly.

Ezra smiled down at her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before hopping out of Aria's hospital bed.

The doctor came in a few minutes later and checked Aria one last time before discharging her.

PLLPLLPLLPLL

"Ezra why don't you stay for dinner tonight," Ella smiled as her, Ezra, and Aria all stepped into the Montgomery household.

"I'd love to," Ezra replied.

"I'll be down in a little while," Aria informed them. She trudged up the stairs, thoughts of Alison still swarming her mind. It had really hit her hard last night and she couldn't shake the feeling of loss that overwhelmed her. She collapsed onto her bed burying her face in her pillow. Her body filled with pain from the action causing her breath to catch. She slowly sat up and closed her eyes waiting for the discomfort to pass.

After less than a minute she opened her eyes again and glanced around her room. Everything reminded her of Alison. She scanned the numerous pictures of the 5 of them and the countless things Ali had given her. Her eyes landed on one of her favorite pillows that Alison had given her for her 13th birthday. At the time she had thought it was a strange gift and had always wondered her thinking behind it. Aria grabbed it and pulled close to her chest, memories flooding into her head.

_FLASHBACK:_

_ The five girls huddled around Aria in her bedroom each of them watching intently as she opened each of the girls presents._

"_Here's mine," Alison smiled handing Aria a perfectly wrapped square._

_ Aria happily tore away the wrapping paper to reveal an intricately beaded pillow. _

_ "This is so pretty. Thanks," Aria said._

_ "You got her a pillow?" Spencer laughed._

_ "It may seem like a weird gift now, but when the time is right you'll understand why it's so important," Alison smirked._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Aria traced over the beads lightly with her fingertip smiling at the memory. Alison always made these fortune-cookie statements that none of them understood. Her finger stopped its trailing as she saw a zipper hidden in the complex pattern of jewels. She had never seen it before until now even though she had had it for more than 3 years.

Aria started to pull the fastener across its small teeth when a knock at her door interrupted her.

"Aria?" she heard Ezra say. "Can I come in?"

Aria threw the pillow behind and called out sure.

"Are you okay, you kind of ran up here," he asked going to sit next to her on her bed.

"Yeah I'm just kind of tired and overwhelmed with this whole Ali/A thing," Aria admitted.

"Ok well I better let you rest," he smiled kissing her softly on her forehead. "Oh and the girls are coming over in an hour," he told her. "And I'll be downstairs if you need me," he said brushing his fingers along Aria's cheek.

"I love you so much," Aria confessed kissing his stubbly cheek.

"I love you too," Ezra laughed shutting the door behind me as he left.

As soon as she heard Ezra's feet reach the bottom of the stairs she seized the pillow from behind her back. She unzipped it and flipped it over a small white envelope tumbling out.

**So I was wondering what you guys think should be in the envelope. I will credit you if I use your idea. **

**And please review, it means so much to me. I will update as soon as possible and I'm crossing my fingers I won't lose power for too long.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everybody so I just got my power back on Wednesday but I didn't get the internet back until Friday night. So that's why it took me so long to update. Also my school's first day got postponed to Tuesday so I'll be able to get some updating in before i start to get homework and stuff.**

**All the ideas for what should be in the envelope were great. I decided to go with what werynt said so Thank you to them and everyone else who gave me suggestions.**

**Chapter 22, Enjoy! **

_PREVIOUSLY:_

"_Ok well I better let you rest," he smiled kissing her softly on her forehead. "Oh and the girls are coming over in an hour," he told her. "And I'll be downstairs if you need me," he said brushing his fingers along Aria's cheek._

"_I love you so much," Aria confessed kissing his stubbly cheek. _

"_I love you too," Ezra laughed shutting the door behind him as he left._

_As soon as she heard Ezra's feet reach the bottom of the stairs she seized the pillow from behind her back. She unzipped it and flipped it over a small white envelope tumbling out._

Aria grasped the package in her small hands slowly turning it over. She fingered the flap not sure if she should open it. Who knows what would be in it, it was Alison she was talking about. Ignoring the voice in her head she broke the seal with much more ease than in her dreams. With her two thumbs she parted the opening peering inside. A single shiny gold key lay at the bottom of the envelope. She picked it up rotating it between her fingers to see if she could tell what it was too. With no luck she dropped into her desk drawer rendering it useless. Aria wondered why Ali would give her a key especially one that gave no signs to what it opened. Discouraged she curled under her covers letting sleep overtake her.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

"Aria," Spencer said slightly shaking her arm.

Aria opened her eyes and slowly sat up. Spencer was sitting on the side of her bed while Emily and Hannah were sitting on her floor.

"How long was I asleep for?" Aria croaked, her voice still heavy with sleep.

"Ezra said you fell asleep about an hour ago but only 5 minutes since we got here," Spencer replied.

"Is this Ezra's?" Hannah squealed pointing to a belt that was slung over Aria's dresser.

"Oh um," Aria blushed. "He must have left it here last week," she said averting her eyes from Hannah's knowing stare.

"Yeah, left it here," Hannah laughed as she made air quotes when she said left.

"Can we just focus on A," Aria asked her face getting redder by the moment.

"I have to tell you guys something," Emily stated. "Before I came here I was looking at this jewelry box Ali gave me for my birthday one year. I found this in a compartment on the bottom," she explained taking a folded up piece of paper from her back pocket. "It the plans to a house with a red X on one of the bedrooms. I thought maybe it had something to do with A."

The room was silent as the four girls looked between one another.

"We all found something didn't we," Spencer practically whispered.

Hannah retrieved as slip of paper from her purse with an address on it and placed it in the middle of Aria's rug.

"It was in the back of CD case Alison gave me."

"I found a key in my pillow," Aria added pulling the little piece of metal from her drawer.

"Alison gave me a watch and when I opened it up I found this," Spencer displayed a piece of paper with the number 90123 in her palm.

The four shared a look that confirmed they needed to figure out what these things meant. They wordlessly got up and made their way downstairs. They knew they would have to go to the address Hannah got and probably use the key Aria got to get in. Alison must have wanted them to go to the specific room on the map. The only thing Spencer couldn't figure out was how the number she received could be useful.

"Are you guys going out?" Ezra asked as he looked up from the book he was reading.

"Uh yeah. I-Its important," Aria responded.

Ezra gave her a confused and worried look as he stood up from his position on the couch.

"Your mother's never going to let you leave in your condition," Ezra said pointing to her cast and bruised face.

Aria conversed with the girls quickly before turning back to Ezra.

"I need you to do us a favor," she admitted. "My mom will let me go if you tell her that you're taking me and were just going for a drive."

"Aria, why do I need to lie…where are you really going," Ezra eyebrows knitted together into an expression of concern.

"We might never know who A is if we don't go," Aria defended.

"Another A thing? Aria, what if you get hurt?" Ezra exclaimed.

"We have to," Aria mumbled repeating her earlier words.

"Then I'm going with you," Ezra stated. Without giving her time to protest he called out to Ella saying him and Aria were going for a quick drive. He grasped her hand in his and told Spencer to lead the way.

Spencer took the driver's seat punching in the address into her GPS. Emily was in the passenger's side and Hannah, Ezra, and Aria were seated in the back. Ezra had his arm firmly wrapped around Aria's waist and her head was resting on his chest. He pressed a kiss to her temple and whispered "I love you" in her ear.

Aria looked up at him her hazel eyes filled with every emotion there was. He could tell she was nervous and scared but also relieved that he was with her.

"I love you too," Aria smiled placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Geez guys we've been in the car for less than 5 minutes and you're already making me gag," Hannah looked at them and mocked throwing up.

"Oh Hannah we all know you think their student-teacher relationship is hot," Spencer laughed.

"Whatever," Hannah muttered as Emily and Aria giggled.

"You have reached your destination," the voice on the GPS sounded.

Aria looked out the window and saw a tall grey house tucked behind overgrown trees and bushes. The five of them cautiously walked to the front door while Aria pulled the key she got out of her pocket. She pushed it into the small hole and turned it 90 degrees to the right. She slowly twisted the knob, the door opening effortlessly. Inside the house it was completely barren and void of any furniture.

"The map says we have to go up these stairs and then it's the second room on the left," Emily said pointing to a staircase on the right. They all followed her as she led them to a small white room on the second floor. A black metal box was the only thing that lay in the room and had a number pad on its front.

"The number I got must be the password to open it," Spencer figured.

"Wait," Hannah breathed. "What if it's like a bomb or something."

"Ali wouldn't do that to us and that wasn't her in the other car so she can't be A," Emily defended.

Spencer exchanged a nod with Aria, Hannah, and Emily before anxiously punching in the passcode. Ezra stared down at Aria seeing her face etched with fear. He squeezed her hand as if assuring her it would be ok and softly kissed the top of her head. Aria wrapped her arms around Ezra's waist the click of the case opening ringing in her head.

**So next chapter we find out what's in the case. I'm going to try and update tomorrow but I have to finish this math packet I was supposed to do over the summer first. (oops) Anyways please review, it makes my day and makes me more likely to blow off my homework lol.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I am so sorry for how long it took me to update. I've just been really busy with school and haven't had much time to write. Anyways thank you for the reviews last chapter and enjoy this one.**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_ Spencer exchanged a nod with Aria, Hannah, and Emily before anxiously punching in the passcode. Ezra stared down at Aria seeing her face etched with fear. He squeezed her hand as if assuring her it would be ok and softly kissed the top of her head. Aria wrapped her arms around Ezra's waist the click of the case opening ringing in her head._

Spencer reached into the small box and retrieved a thin square package. She tore the top open and peered inside.

"It's a DVD," Spencer breathed.

Aria brought her head out from Ezra's chest and looked to Spencer's hand. She was indeed holding a shiny silver circle with a hole in the middle.

"We can watch it on my laptop at my house," Spencer explained as she closed the case up and placed the disc in her purse.

"What about me and Ezra? If we're gone for too long on our drive my mom's going to get suspicious," Aria pointed out.

"And you're mother's expecting us for dinner," Ezra added.

Spencer furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to come up with a solution finally before suggesting they all sneak out later and meet at her house.

"My parents and Melissa are in New york so we don't have to worry about them."

Aria looked to Ezra and whispered, "Will you come?"

Ezra could see how scared she looked and it literally broke his heart. He brushed a piece of hair from her eyes and told her "Of course."

The five of them agreed to meet at midnight before heading back to the car.

"You guys are back just in time to help with the lasagna," Ella called from the kitchen as Aria and Ezra walked in.

"Did you have a nice drive," Ella asked.

"Yeah it was good to get some fresh air," Aria murmured.

Ezra placed a reassuring hand on Aria's back and slowly moved it up and down. He felt her relax under his touch and gave him a "thank you" smile.

"Can you guys chop those tomatoes over there," Ella said pointing to the island in the middle of the room. "I'm going to go see if I can find some wine in the basement."

Once Ella was out of ear-shot Ezra looked at Aria and asked if she was okay.

"I'm just, I don't know, what if it's like a video of her being murdered or something," Aria whimpered as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Baby," Ezra cooed as he tightly embraced her. He pressed kisses into the top of her head and ran his hands up and down her arms. "You don't have to watch if you don't want to you know."

"I think I owe it to Ali to watch it since it could tell us who did hurt her," Aria responded her head still concealed in Ezra's shirt. The clicking of heels filled the room and Aria quickly detached herself from Ezra and wiped her eyes. Aria never really let people see her cry except for Ezra. He seemed to this effect on her that made her feel completely safe. As Ella entered the room Aria plastered a smile on her face and continued dicing the red fruit. **(or vegetable I don't know lol) **

After another hour of cooking the pasta was in the oven and the three were cleaning up.

"Dinner won't be ready for a while so you two can go hangout in Aria's room or something," Ella proposed. "Just try to rest a little you're still healing," Ella said looking at Aria.

"Ok thanks mom," Aria replied as she and Ezra walked upstairs hand in hand. Ezra laid down on Aria's bed and opened his arms inviting her to join him. She cuddled into his hold and kissed his chest.

"Thank you," she smiled.

'For what," Ezra laughed.

"Everything."

The rest of the evening went pretty smoothly and before Aria knew it, it was 11:55. Before Ezra had left they had agreed that he would meet Aria outside of her house and then they would drive to Spencer's together.

"Hey," Ezra whispered as Aria climbed into his car.

"Hey," Aria repeated before kissing him softly on the lips.

The drive to Spencer's was silent a mutual anxiety filling the car. They soon approached their destination and the tension only got higher. Hannah and Emily were already there and Aria could see them moving around inside. She rang the doorbell and Spencer answered it almost immediately. The five slowly walked to Spencer's computer crowding around the small screen. Aria grasped Ezra's hand and intertwined their fingers as Spencer pushed the forbidding play button.

**I'm sorry for how short this is but I want to know what you guys think should be on the disc. Next chapter I promise will be longer and I'm really going to try to get it up tomorrow. Also I just wanted to let you guys know that once this whole A thing is over the story will go back to a more Ezria kind of story rather than an A one. And please please review it makes my day.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry it took me so long to update but here's Chapter 24.**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_The drive to Spencer's was silent a mutual anxiety filling the car. They soon approached their destination and the tension only got higher. Hannah and Emily were already there and Aria could see them moving around inside. She rang the doorbell and Spencer answered it almost immediately. The five slowly walked to Spencer's computer crowding around the small screen. Aria grasped Ezra's hand and intertwined their fingers as Spencer pushed the forbidding play button._

Alison's backyard came into view the full moon illuminating the area. Whoever was filming moved slightly and they could see it was being shot from in the woods. Two figures walked into the picture and stood facing each other.

"I think the one on the right is Ali," Spencer whispered.

"Who's on the left then," Hannah asked.

"I can't tell," Spencer responded.

They turned their attention back to the screen when they saw Alison step closer to the unknown shadow and cross her arms against her chest.

"What do you want Jenna," Alison snapped. "I thought we settled this."

The four girls gasped as they realized who this was. Aria gripped Ezra's hand even tighter probably leaving a mark.

"We did, I just want to tell you that I'm leaving tomorrow and to make sure you keep up your end of the deal."

"As long as you keep yours I'll stay silent. Just remember that what I said in the hospital about me burying if you ever come back to Rosewood still stands. So I won't be seeing you again will i?"

"No," Jenna muttered. She started to turn away but stopped and faced Ali again. "You won't be on top forever," she seethed.

"We'll see."

Jenna put her stick out in front of her and walked away passing close to the camera for a quick moment. You could hear her mumbling something about how one day she would get her revenge on Alison and the rest of her posse.

"So is Jenna A?" Emily breathed.

"Yeah I think so," Aria answered.

"I always knew she was a bitch," Hannah spat.

Suddenly the camera turned around to reveal a black masked figure. The silhouette let out a breath before reaching out to turn the camera off.

The five of them exchanged a look of pure confusion no one knowing what to say.

Spencer was about to eject the disc when she noticed there was a second video also on it. The three girls gave her a nod before Spencer hastily pressed play.

This time it was just Alison's face and she appeared to be in her bedroom.

"If you girls are watching this, I know it's because you're looking for answers. I found the video you just watched about a week after it was shot. I know who was filming and you guys should to. She always had it out for us and I know if something ever happened to me she would go after you four. And since you're seeing this video I must be be dead. Why else would you guys feel the need to inspect old presents I gave you. Anyways I want you know I love you all and …its Mona."

With that the screen went black leaving Spencer's house deathly quiet.

Hannah stood there as still as a rock her face reflecting devastation. They all knew it would be the hardest for her considering Mona used to be one of her best friends. Spencer placed a hand on her shoulder before pulling her into a hug. Hannah whimpered softly into Spencer's shirt as Emily whispered comforting words. Aria turned to Ezra and wrapped her arms around his waist. Ezra patted her hair lightly and pressed kisses onto the top of her head. After a few minutes of this the four finally regained their composure and decided what they all really needed was a good night's rest and they would meet up tomorrow. Aria hugged each of the girls goodbye and made her way to Ezra's car with him. She slid into the passenger's side and leaned her head against the window. The cool glass felt good on her cheeks which were flushed from when she was crying.

Ezra stared at her wanting to fight all of her battles for her but knowing he couldn't. It pained him to see her hurt and he was glad this whole A mess seemed to be over. Aria brought her head up and turned to look at Ezra. He knew the look and opened his arms to which she collapsed into.

"I can't believe it was M-Mona, I mean I-I saw her every day and I d-didn't even k-know," she sobbed.

"There was no way you could have," Ezra reasoned wiping a tear from her cheek. "Look why don't we head back to your house so you can get some rest ok?"

Aria nodded her head as Ezra started the car and drove to her house. They silently tiptoed up the stairs to Aria's bedroom and shut the door behind them. Luckily Ella and Byron were sound asleep and couldn't hear them walking. Aria slipped out her outfit and exchanged it for a big t-shirt, while Ezra wore just his boxers. The two laid down on Aria's bed together cuddling closer into the others embrace. Aria buried her face in Ezra's chest while he had an arm wrapped around her waist. Aria's breathing soon became steady and Ezra just watched her. He didn't understand how someone so small could go through so much and still be ok. He kissed her cheek quickly before falling into his own slumber.

**I feel like this chapter wasn't too good, but its late and I have school tomorrow. Please review though and I will try to update soon.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys, so sorry if this chapter is really bad but my grandpa passed away yesterday and tomorrow is his funeral. I'm writing this to try and get my mind off of it and I feel bad because I make you guys wait like a week between every update. **

**Anyways here's chapter 25 and please review, it makes me so happy.**

_PREVIOULSY:_

_Aria nodded her head as Ezra started the car and drove to her house. They silently tiptoed up the stairs to Aria's bedroom and shut the door behind them. Luckily Ella and Byron were sound asleep and couldn't hear them walking. Aria slipped out her outfit and exchanged it for a big t-shirt, while Ezra wore just his boxers. The two laid down on Aria's bed together cuddling closer into the others embrace. Aria buried her face in Ezra's chest while he had an arm wrapped around her waist. Aria's breathing soon became steady and Ezra just watched her. He didn't understand how someone so small could go through so much and still be ok. He kissed her cheek quickly before falling into his own slumber._

Aria slowly opened her eyes only to be met with an empty bed beside her. She had a mini panic attack as she realized Ezra was gone and quickly turned around so she was facing her door.

"I'm right here," Ezra soothed, wheeling in Aria's desk chair over to the edge of the bed. "I woke up a little while ago and I wanted to let you rest for a little longer," he explained.

"That must have made me seem like a totally crazed girlfriend," Aria laughed. "It's just last night put me a little on edge."

"I completely understand," Ezra smiled. He tucked a lock of hair behind Aria's ear before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Oh and your parents wanted me to tell you, that Mike and them went to one of your mom's art shows. They figured you weren't going to be up for it and left us some breakfast in the fridge."

Ezra could see a flicker of excitement pass though her eyes as she propped herself up onto her elbows.

"So we have the whole house to ourselves?" Aria hinted. She pulled at Ezra's hand silently saying she wanted him on her bed.

"Aria," Ezra cautioned as he reluctantly sat beside her. "The doctor said you shouldn't do anything to vigorous while you're still healing."

"Well," Aria said climbing into Ezra's lap, "We'll just have to be really gentle."

"Aria, I don't want to hurt you," he reasoned.

"Yeah, but with everything that's been going on I feel like we haven't had any time to just be a couple."

Ezra sighed. She did have a point. They really hadn't had much time to do anything.

"You have to promise that you will tell me immediately if I'm hurting you ok?"

"Is that a yes?" Aria grinned. Ezra chuckled and gave her small nod before being attacked by her lips. He rested his hands on her hips as Aria trailed her hands down his chest. Aria pushed Ezra down so that she was lying on top of him and tangled her hands into his hair. Their tongues clashed together in prefect harmony as the two of them became one.

…

Aria slipped into some sweatpants as Ezra put his jeans back on. Once they were fully dressed they walked hand in hand to the kitchen. Aria smiled to herself as Ezra grabbed the breakfast Ella had made them.

"Why are you smiling," Ezra laughed.

"Well first, I was thinking that what we just did was absolutely amazing and I just feel so free. Now that A's gone we don't have anything to worry about," Aria said.

"I agree," Ezra replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"With the first part or the second?"

"The first," Ezra joked as he playfully kissed Aria's neck. "And the second."

The two made small talk as they ate their blueberry pancakes and eggs, everything finally feeling right with the world. Once they cleaned up they decided to settle for a leisurely day watching old movies. Aria was cuddled into Ezra's side as they watched Gregory Peck, from To Kill a Mockingbird flash across the screen. Ezra absentmindedly had his finger looped around one of Aria's curls while she played with his other hand.

After 2 hours and 9 minutes the ending credits rolled by but the pair stayed on the couch just talking.

"So spring breaks almost over, are you excited to back to school?" Ezra wondered.

"Ugh no," Aria answered. "At least when you taught there I had a class to look forward too."

"It can't be that bad," Ezra chuckled.

"Oh believe me it can. Mr. Smith who replaced you is horrible. He drones on about the most boring stuff and he's nowhere near as hot as you," Aria giggled.

"Well I'm glad," Ezra said. "I heard you had a thing for older guys."

"Just one."

Ezra leaned down to kiss her but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Aria groaned before standing up to get it. She turned the knob only to be face to face with Noel Kahn.

**I'm really sorry it's so short but I really wanted to put something up. Please review and I'll try to update soon.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews on the last chapter!**

_Ezra leaned down to kiss her but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Aria groaned before standing up to get it. She turned the knob only to be face to face with Noel Kahn._

"Noel," Aria said surprised by the guest appearance.

Upon hearing Noel's name Ezra stood up from the couch going to stand next to Aria. Noel shot him a disgusted look before turning back to Aria.

"Noel, if you're here to say something about our relationship just leave," Aria sighed.

"As much as I think this is sick I'm actually just wondering if you or your friends have seen Mona. I've called her a million times but she hasn't responded," Noel explained.

Ezra could see the color drain from Aria's face before a flicker of anger passed through.

"Could you give me and Mr. Fitz just one second," Aria asked. Noel nodded his head giving her a confused look. Aria grabbed Ezra's hand and led him into the kitchen making sure they were out of Noel's line of vision.

"Should I tell him she's dead?" Aria whispered. "He'll never know otherwise because Mona was using Ali's name."

"As much as I hate him he deserves to at least know," Ezra acknowledged.

"Ok," Aria breathed.

She paced back to the front door with Ezra trailing closely behind.

"Noel," she began. "Mona was in a car accident…and the blow was too hard," she trailed off.

"What," Noel croaked out.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"You know what," Noel said starting to raise his voice. "I bet you and the rest of Allison's little followers did this," he shouted.

"You just couldn't stand not being the center of attention could you? Mona was finally more popular than you bitches but you just couldn't have that. I bet you did the same thing to Allis-"

"Noel!" Aria shrieked. "You know we would never do that!"

"Actually I don't," he snarled. "And I'm sure the rest of Rosewood won't either when I tell them." He gave Aria and Ezra one last glare before stomping to his car and slamming the door.

"Ezra," Aria whimpered. "W-what if the police believe him?" Tears welled in her large hazel eyes spilling over onto her flushed cheeks.

'Honey, he has no evidence and they can't just rely on Noel's word," Ezra comforted.

"Yeah, but most of the people in this town already think we murdered Allison, and it's not really good to have the jury against you," she sniffled.

"It won't happen," he whispered pulling Aria into his embrace. After a little while her frame began to relax signaling she was starting to believe what Ezra was saying. The only problem was he wasn't sure if he believed it himself.

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

It was now Sunday and neither Aria, Ezra, or any of the girls had heard from Noel. If was the last day of Spring Break and Aria was determined to enjoy, before she had to go back to the horrors known as school.

While they were waiting for their takeout to arrive they decided to watch a little TV. Aria had her legs sprawled across Ezra's lap and was resting her head on the arm of the couch.

"Why would someone pay money for already ripped clothing," Ezra laughed as he traced one of the holes in Aria's jeans with his fingertip. His slid his finger farther in gently grazing her knee knowing it would make her heart flutter.

"It's a teen thing, you wouldn't get it," she smiled.

"I guess so," he chuckled. He pecked her lightly on the lips before turning back to the flashing screen. He was about to change the channel when a familiar face caught his eye. A portrait of Mona, appeared on the glowing box. He immediately turned it up and both his and Aria's eyes were glued to the screen.

"Mona Vanderwall of Rosewood, Pennsylvania's death has just been reported. The victim was involved in a car accident on Wednesday. Some sources believe that the head on collision was no accident and was a murder. Could this be Allison DiLaurentis all over again? Stay tuned for more right after this break."

"Ezra…there was evidence that we were driving the other car," Aria said her breath hitching as she felt a familiar lump in her throat.

The color drained from his face as he quietly murmured, "I know."

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

Aria stood in front of her full length mirror while smoothing out the shirt she decided to wear. Today was the first day back sine vacation and she was not at all looking forward to it. A ping from her desk alerted her that she had a new text message. She walked to her phone and smiled to herself when she saw who it was from.

_Ezra Fitz:_

_It will be ok, I promise :) and wanna come over at 7 tonight?_

Aria quickly typed a response her heart overfilling with love for this man. No matter what he always knew how she was feeling and today was no exception.

She heard Mike call her from downstairs to hurry up so she grabbed all her things and stepped down the stairs.

Aria slowly walked into the school searching everywhere for Noel to make sure she didn't run into him. Luckily she made it to first period with no confrontation and quickly took her seat. About 5 minutes into class Noel strolled through the doors and handed a pass to the teacher. He made eye contact with Aria before giving her a sickly sweet smile. Aria was about to turn away when the principal popped his head into the classroom.

"Aria I need to see you in my office?"

**Ok so next chapters going to be totally crazy lol. So please review and I will have it up soon!**


	27. Chapter 27

_Aria slowly walked into the school searching everywhere for Noel to make sure she didn't run into him. Luckily she made it to first period with no confrontation and quickly took her seat. About 5 minutes into class Noel strolled through the doors and handed a pass to the teacher. He made eye contact with Aria before giving her a sickly sweet smile. Aria was about to turn away when the principal popped his head into the classroom._

_ "Aria I need to see you in my office?"_

Aria took a deep breath and grabbed her stuff slowly making her way to the doorframe. Her pulse quickened as she followed Mr. Johnson through the halls of Rosewood. She rounded the corner into his headquarters to see her mother along with multiple staff members standing in a semi-circle.

Ella walked over to Aria and gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Honey, why do you look so panicked," she laughed.

"I haven't told her yet Mrs. Montgomery," the principal chuckled.

"What's going on?" Aria asked. She was more confused now that everyone seemed to be laughing?

"We have some good news Aria. The National Young Writers Society sent us a letter today. They chose your essay as the winner!" Mr. Johnson exclaimed.

A million questions ran through Aria's mind. First, was she off the hook with the whole Mona thing? Did Noel tell anyone else? Why had he been smiling like that at her? These were just some of the things she was wondering, but the one thing that bothered her the most was that she had never submitted an essay to any competition and she was pretty sure she had never heard of that organization.

"Aria, isn't this exciting!" Ella smiled. "We're definitely celebrating tonight."

"Oh and here's the package they sent," Principal Johnson said retrieving an orange envelope from on his desk.

Aria took the file from his hands and carefully broke the seal. She slid a piece of paper out and read what was printed out in small black letters.

_**I was able to get Noel of your back but just because he's gone doesn't mean that I am –A**_

Aria could feel the blood draining from her face and she quickly tried to shove the note back into its packet.

"Wow, this is great," Aria fake grinned. "I really should get back to class though, big test tomorrow."

"I'm really proud of you honey," Ella rubbed Aria's shoulder as a picture was taken by the secretary.

"Thanks mom." Aria hurriedly slipped out the door and retreated back to her class.

After what felt like the longest 40 minutes of her life passed class was over. She sent an S.O.S. text and requested the girls meet her at one of the lunch tables outside.

"What's up?" Hannah wondered as her Emily and Spencer all sat down.

"This." Aria grabbed the letter she had received and placed on the middle of the table.

"Where did you get this," Spencer breathed.

"Principal Johnson told me that some National Writing Society chose me as their winner and sent this to the school."

"So is A back?" Hannah whispered.

"Or they never left," Aria responded.

"What do they mean by this Noel thing?" Emily asked.

"Noel came to my house yesterday and was convinced that we killed Mona and said he was going to somehow convince the town he was right," Aria explained.

"Do you think Noel knows who this is?" Emily hoped.

"He might, but at this point I don't think he's the most reliable source," Spencer replied.

The other three nodded as the 2 minute bell rang throughout the school.

"I've already ditched too much, I gotta go," Hannah said as she picked up her bag. "Can we talk after school?"

"Yeah," Spencer agreed. "Is my house ok?" Everyone said yes and started to head inside except for Aria.

"Aria, you coming?"

"Uh, I think I'm going to head home," Aria answered. "If you see my mom just tell her that I wasn't feeling well."

She said bye to the girls and grabbed her A note and went to her car. She knew Ezra didn't have a class right now so she decided to head to Hollis to see him. After about 10 minutes she arrived at the college and soon found herself outside of Ezra's office. She knocked three times and waited for an answer but was only met by silence. She was positive this was Ezra's free period and found it weird he wasn't in there.

A laugh that she recognized was Ezra's emerged from a room down the hallway accompanied by a woman's. She followed the noise and peered into the ajar door. She saw Ezra sitting on a couch with Jackie on the other side. They were both drinking coffee and obviously had found something to be funny.

"Oh Ezra, I heard that Aria won a National writing contest," Jackie acknowledged.

Aria could Ezra's body tense as he realized that, that meant Jackie would have to know Aria was in high school.

"It's ok Ezra, I know," she laughed. "I figured she looked too young to be in college and Byron always talks about a daughter she has named Aria."

Ezra took a deep breath and nodded his head slowly.

"I won't tell if that's what you're wondering," she clarified. "I'm just curious, do you ever feel like you're holding her back. I mean, I'm sure you guys have to do a lot of lying and sneaking around to be together. And if she wants to go to a college in California are you just going to pick up and move?"

"Yes, I would do anything for her, Jackie," Ezra responded a little harsher than normal. "Sorry, just can we talk about something else? Like um how did you hear about Aria winning that competition?"

Jackie's jaw clenched slightly and her she fiddled with her fingers. "Oh just you know through the grapevine."

"I see, well I'll have to congratulate her."

Aria furrowed her brows together as she tried to figure out what just happened. How could Jackie have known she had "won" that writing thing? There was no way she could have just heard it that quick and it wasn't like her mother would have told her or anything.

The door opened and Ezra and Jackie walked out. Jackie ran right into Aria spilling the contents of her bag onto the floor. Aria scooped up some of her things and threw them into her bag.

"Aria, what are you doing here?" Ezra wondered as he handed her a few of her textbooks.

"I um knew you had a free period so I just wanted to say hi."

Jackie smirked, "Shouldn't you be in school right now?"

"It's kind of necessary that I see Ezra," Aria retorted.

"Well see ya later Z! And congrats on that winner essay," Jackie smiled.

"Thanks."

Ezra took Aria's hand and led her into his office. "You know there's no need to be jealous right," he chuckled. "And I'm so happy for you about the contest." He pecked her on the lips before reclining back into this desk chair.

"I actually do need to be jealous, but that's not what I came to tell you." Aria pulled out the A message and let him read it.

"So was Mona not A?" Ezra asked running a hand through his hair.

"I don't know," Aria confessed. "But what I do know is that I'm freaking out. I thought this whole mess was finally over."

"You don't need to worry." Ezra pulled Aria into his lap and smoothed down her hair. He ran his hand up and down her leg and pressed soft kisses to her face. "I'll always be here for you."

A red post it on the inside of her bag caught Aria's eye and she hastily pulled it out. She hadn't left her bag anywhere and didn't know how A had managed to do this. However, the fact that A had been so close to her isn't what worried her most it was the message they had left.

_**Ezra's says he'll always be here for you, but I'm not so sure. If I were you I'd check his top left drawer. Have fun- A**_

**A/N: Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me what you guys think!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm really really sorry that it took me this long to update, it's just school is leaving me no time for anything :(. But thank you guys so so so much for the reviews last chapter, they literally make like my whole month :D**

_A red post it on the inside of her bag caught Aria's eye and she hastily pulled it out. She hadn't left her bag anywhere and didn't know how A had managed to do this. However, the fact that A had been so close to her isn't what worried her most it was the message they had left._

_**Ezra's says he'll always be here for you, but I'm not so sure. If I were you I'd check his top left drawer. Have fun- A**_

Aria glanced at the drawer her heart skipping a beat as she saw it was slightly ajar. As soon as the thought entered her head to want to open it she immediately pushed it aside. What was she thinking? She knew she could completely trust Ezra no matter what and that he would never do anything to hurt her. A was just messing with her head…as usual.

"Are you okay?" Ezra asked. "You've been staring at that piece of paper for a while."

"Uh, yeah. It's nothing," Aria replied.

"Aria," he cautioned. "I don't want you to have to go through anything alone. I'm here for you okay?" Ezra gave her a comforting smile and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"It's just A trying to get me. They said I should check your desk drawer, but I'm sure it's nothing."

"Aria, I wouldn't even dream of causing you any pain. You can look in there if you want, I have nothing to hide," Ezra explained.

"I trust you," Aria smiled, pressing a kiss to his lips.

A soft chime emerged from Aria's purse signifying a new text. She groaned before pulling it out and reading the message.

_** "You know what they say, trust no one but yourself-A" **_Aria whispered to herself.

"Let's just give this psychopath what they want," Ezra suggested. "There's nothing in there that I wouldn't want you to see so let's just get it over with."

Aria heart swelled as at how assured Ezra was and it only justified her trust in him. Ezra confidently slid the piece of wood along its metal tracks revealing the contents inside. Aria's breath hitched in her throat as she saw what lay in front of her. She was expecting some old papers, a torn up book, and maybe a bag of chips he had stuffed in there one day…not a picture of him and Jackie. Ezra had his arms wrapped around Jackie and was kissing her cheek. Jackie was laughing and had her other hand resting in Ezra's.

Ezra's eyes widened as too looked down, before staring up again at Aria.

"Aria, I don't know how this got here, but I promise Jackie is _not _a part of my life anymore," Ezra sputtered.

"So it's not yours?" Aria hoped.

"Um, uh well…" he trailed off.

Aria gave him a confused look urging him to continue.

"It's mine…, I remember Jackie gave it to me for some anniversary, but I have no idea how it got here."

"You didn't get rid of it when you to broke up," Aria questioned.

"I thought I did," Ezra exclaimed. "I haven't even thought of it for years."

"You go in that drawer every day," Aria whispered. "I can't help but think that you didn't know it was there."

"Aria," Ezra whimpered taking his hands in hers. "You have to believe me."

Aria looked up at Ezra before pulling her hands away.

"I don't think I can do this anymore," she breathed. "It feels like you two aren't over and it's just too hard…Goodbye Ezra."

Aria slung her purse over her shoulder and silently walked out of the office. Ezra stood there in disbelief. His whole reason for living just walked out on him and he didn't know if he could go on without her. His throat stung and he could feel his eyes getting wet. Ezra picked up the frame containing the picture of him and Jackie and threw it against the wall, and watched as the tiny glass shards broke like his heart.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

After Aria had broken things off with Ezra she had asked the girls to come over for a much needed Ben and Jerry's filled sleepover.

"Aria, it will be ok," Spencer comforted. "There will be other guys."

Aria shrugged her shoulders and ate another huge glob of chocolate-chip cookie dough.

"I know what you need," Hannah declared. "A makeover! It will get your mind off of you know who and it will be super fun," she squealed.

"I don't know I'm not really in the mood, but next time I promise," Aria smiled.

Hannah grinned back and started reading the seventeen magazine laid across her legs.

The rest of the them turned back to the TV and continued watching some mindless show they had put on.

"Do you think I made a mistake?" Aria murmured. "What if Ezra was telling the truth?"

"You said that he uses that door every day though, so he must have already seen it at some point," Emily offered.

"Can I see the text again?" Spencer wondered.

Aria grabbed her phone from an end table and handed it to her. Spencer scanned the screen for about a minute before suddenly perking up.

"Guys, A forgot to block their number this time…we can call them back," Spencer realized.

Aria scrambled over to where Spencer was sitting and sure enough in black and white was the number 234-555-8697. Spencer got approval from the other 3 girls before pressing *69.

"Hello," a woman answered.

"Hi, can I ask who this is?" Spencer responded.

"Um, Jackie Molina, who are you."

"Sorry, wrong number," Spencer said.

"Who answered," Aria asked.

"Jackie."

Aria felt her heart drop into her stomach as she gained this new knowledge. Jackie would be the only other person to have that photo of her and Ezra and she would be able to sneak it in at any time, when Ezra was on a break or teaching. Aria felt disgusted with herself for letting A fool her once again and not believing the one person who would never lie to her.

Aria told the girls she had to get Ezra's and apologized for leaving but it was something she had to do. She hopped in her car and quickly drove to his apartment complex. She bounded up the stairs and knocked on his door. She could hear someone getting up and soon enough Ezra opened the door.

"Ezra," Aria whimpered. "I'm so sorry, can you please forgive me?"

"Aria, believe me I want to , but if you still can't trust me after all we've been through, I don't know how this is going to work."

Aria's eyes welled with tears. Was this the end?

**Sad ending I know, but don't worry Ezria is my fav couple of all time so they're definitely not over for good. And later I might throw in a Jackie-Ezra showdown haha. **

**And please review and tell me how I did?**


	29. Chapter 29

**I am so so so sorry for how long it has taken me to update. I lost power from Sunday to Saturday and I didn't get my internet back until last night. Now that the hurricane and this storm are all over I'm hoping to not lose power for a while and update more frequently. You guys are awesome though for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_Aria told the girls she had to get Ezra's and apologized for leaving but it was something she had to do. She hopped in her car and quickly drove to his apartment complex. She bounded up the stairs and knocked on his door. She could hear someone getting up and soon enough Ezra opened the door._

_ "Ezra," Aria whimpered. "I'm so sorry, can you please forgive me?"_

_ "Aria, believe me I want to , but if you still can't trust me after all we've been through, I don't know how this is going to work."_

_ Aria's eyes welled with tears. Was this the end?_

"Ezra, please," Aria choked out.

"Aria, I would never do anything to hurt you, yet even after the countless times A has done this to us, you still don't believe me. How are we supposed to be in a relationship if you can't even trust me?" Ezra exclaimed.

"You have every right to be mad at me," Aria said. "I'll leave now and never bother you again, but just know I am truly sorry," she whispered. She adjusted the bag on her shoulder and slowly turned around feeling as though her world was collapsing. Fresh tears cascaded town her pink cheeks and silently fell to the floor. She headed for the stairs feeling Ezra's gaze still on her.

"Wait," he breathed. He opened his door signaling for her to come in.

Aria wordlessly followed him into his apartment and sat on his couch when he patted the seat next to him.

"Aria," he began. "I love you so much and you mean the world to be, but I just, I don't understand why you don't ever believe me."

"I don't know," Aria sniffled as she buried her head in her hands. "It's just ever since my dad cheated on my mom I can't help but wonder if you would ever cheat on me. And then I figure," Aria shook her head, "if I leave first I'll never get hurt. Jackie can give you a normal relationship and I can't …so I mean why wouldn't you go for her."

"Because I don't want her, Aria. I want you." Ezra took her hands in his and rubbed soft circles along her knuckles. "I would _never_ in a million years cheat on you…I love you."

"Do you think you'll ever be able to forgive me?" Aria asked.

Ezra pulled Aria onto his lap and grazed his hand down her hair.

"If you promise to trust me."

Aria nodded before resting her head in the crook of Ezra's neck. Ezra slowly swayed them back and forth while softly whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

Their moment was soon interrupted though by a knock at the door. Ezra groaned and went to answer it only to find Jackie standing there.

Jackie gave Ezra a huge smile only to have it replace with a scowl when she saw Aria there.

"Is something wrong?" Ezra asked.

"What is _she_ doing here. I thought you two broke up or whatever," Jackie replied.

"How would you know that?" Ezra responded. He furrowed his eyebrows together as he waited for an answer. Jackie looked away and fiddled with some ring on her finger as she racked her brain for something to say.

"Because she's A," Aria muttered as she got up from her position on the couch. Ezra immediately turned to Aria and gave her a confused expression.

"Me and the girls called the number that sent us that text in your office…and she answered," Aria explained as she jabbed a finger in Jackie's direction.

"Is this true?" Ezra murmured.

"Ezra…I-I heard you two talking about this A person and I only sent that one message because I thought it would be the only way to get through to you. What we had was something wonder-"

"Save it," Ezra snapped. "You really are too much Jackie... I am so sick of dealing with you and I've had enough!" Ezra started raising his voice and ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"She's a little girl!" Jackie exclaimed.

Ezra walked over to Aria and grasped her hand leading her to where Jackie stood.

"She is _not_ a little girl. She is so mature for her age, more so than even some adults. And I love her. I can't imagine my life without Aria and I will _neve_r leave her _especially_ not for you, just…get out."

"Ezr-"

"I said get out," Ezra repeated. Jackie huffed and stomped out the door furiously slamming it once she had left.

Ezra looked down at Aria and moved her hair off her shoulder. He slid his hands down her arms and took hold of her hands bringing them up to his lips. No words needed to be said as they stared deeply into one another's eyes. Ezra placed a chaste kiss on Aria's lips lingering for a few seconds. He finally pulled away and reached to cup her face.

"I love you so much Aria."

"I love you to Ezra," she smiled.

**Whoo, go Ezra! Sorry it's kind of short but I want to finish all my homework because tomorrow's my birthday : D**

**Also I think that there is going to be one more chapter in this story and then I think I'll start a sequel right where i left off. That's only if you guys want me to though so tell me in the reviews.**

**I'm going to try and update the last chapter a lot quicker and make it longer than usual. If I do a sequel than I'll post that really close after the end of this story so keep your eyes out!**

**Also thank you guys for everything so far!**


	30. Chapter 30

**So this is the last chapter of Hidden Love, but I decided that I am going to do a sequel! I'll save my big sappy speech until the end but I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed. I got 13 last chapter which is the most I have ever gotten from one update! You are all the best readers and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Do you have to go home," Ezra whispered into Aria's neck.

"My mom thinks I'm with the girls and they know I'm here so no," she smiled.

Ezra flashed a gleaming grin and slid his arms around Aria's waist. He trailed soft butterfly kisses from the tip of her shoulder up to her temple. Aria brushed that one unruly curl from Ezra's forehead and glided her hand down his hard chest. She slipped each button out of its designated slit and marveled at how his body could still make her insides flutter. Ezra kissed Aria's ever so slightly parted lips and brought his hands to rest on the back of her thighs. Aria jumped up and wrapped her legs around Ezra's abdomen pressing herself even closer to him. Ezra tightened his grasp on her and slowly walked them over to the bed. He gently placed her on the cotton comforter her dark hair cascading across the sheets. He hovered over her, smiling to himself as he realized he was the luckiest guy in the world.

"What?" Aria giggled.

"I didn't even think it was possible to love one person this much." His warm minty breath fanned her face as her dark hazel eyes captured his gaze.

Aria blushed, before considering what he'd said for a moment.

"It's possible because we're soul mates."

Ezra looked down at her as he whispered, "That we are."

"Happy Birthday dear Aria, Happy Birthday to you!"

Aria stared into the bright white flames as they flickered in the dimly lit room. She squeezed her eyes shut and blew out a strong gust of air. She had wished that she and Ezra would stay together forever, even though she knew she didn't need to. Aria was confident nothing would ever break them apart but it didn't hurt to do it just in case.

"I can't believe you're going to be starting senior year. And then only one more year until my little girl's going to be 18," Byron sighed.

"Dad," Aria laughed. "I promise I'll come and visit as often as I can." Aria stood up from her chair and enclosed her father in a tight hug.

"Alright, let's open presents before I start crying," Ella chuckled.

"Oooh me first!" Hannah exclaimed as she jumped up from position across the table.

Hannah handed Aria a hot pink box with a big silver bow wrapped around the top. Aria grinned at her friend before tearing open the shiny paper. Aria lifted up the cover to the package to reveal a gold Gucci purse.

"Every girl needs Gucci," Hannah explained.

"Thanks Han, I love it," Aria said as she gave Hannah a hug.

"Me next!" Emily handed her a yellow bag with white tissue paper tumbling out the top.

Aria pulled out the crumbly paper and placed it on the table. She reached into the bag to find a huge brown book with a picture of the four girls and Ali.

"My mom taught me how to make scrapbooks when I was younger, so I put a bunch of pictures of us and Alison together.

"It's beautiful," Aria told her as she flipped through the first couple of pages. "Thank's Em."

Spencer handed Aria a flat white box with a simple red box taped on it. Aria opened the gift to reveal 3 cd's of her favorite band, a new sweater, and a bunch of classic old movies.

"Thanks Spence! Now me and Ezra have some new stuff to watch on Sundays," Aria laughed.

Ezra agreed and pecked the top of Aria's head from behind.

"Ok, Aria here's the present from me and your father," Ella said as she reached for a box from behind her. Aria received a lilac strapless dress that she had once pointed out she liked when shoping with her mom.

"Thank you guys," Aria said hugging them both.

Lastly Ezra pulled out a long red box that was about 6 inches long. Aria raised the hard cover to see a long necklace with a diamond heart. She turned it over and saw engraved in small letters

_Forever and Always _

_B-26_

Aria glanced up at him her heart swelling with every breath she took.

"Thanks," she whispered as he encircled her in an embrace.

"Of course," he whispered back.

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

"How was senior prom?" Ezra asked as he invited Aria inside.

"Eh," Aria responded as she smoothed out her dress. "I wish you could have been there, but I'm glad I left early so I can spend the rest of my night with you."

"You didn't have to do that," Ezra said as he helped Aria out of her jacket. "I don't want you to miss out on all these fun things because of me."

"Ezra, I don't care about any of that stuff," she clarified. "All I care about is you."

Ezra smiled at her and grasped her hand. He let her over to the middle of his apartment before lowering the lights. He pulled Aria close to him and rested his arms around her waist. Aria wrapped her arms around Ezra's neck and buried her face in his chest. She inhaled his sweet cologne and he slowly started to sway them back and forth. Ezra started to hum Happiness by The Fray as pressed kisses to her hair.

"I wish I could have done this with you at the dance tonight," Aria sighed.

"3 more months…3 more months," he trailed off.

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLP**

"Aria Montgomery," Principal Johnson called.

Aria paced across the stage shaking the hands of her teachers as she walked along. She peered into the crowd and saw Ezra smiling right back at her. Aria clutched the diploma in her hand, the key to her freedom. She was finally done with high school and she and Ezra were legal.

…

"Congratulations, class of 2013!" The four girls threw up their hats and joined in one big group hug. Aria raced down to go see Ezra and threw herself into his arms.

"Hey," he laughed.

"Hi," Aria smiled.

"So I guess the rumors were true, Fitz _did_ hook up with a student after he left," some guy from the football team said.

Aria's eyes started to well with tears as the boy just shook his head and walked away.

"Ezra were never gonna be able to just be a normal couple," Aria whimpered. "People will never accept us here."

Ezra took Aria's hands in his and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Then let's leave," Ezra spoke. "Aria…marry me. Right Now. Let's hop on a plane to Vegas and just do it."

"Are you serious?" Aria laughed.

"Aria, I love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, so yeah I am."

"Ok," she beamed.

**So that's it guys. I hope you all liked it and I can't thank you enough. You truly are all the best readers and I'm so grateful you guys even read this, let alone reviewed. I can't believe its been 30 chapters; I feel like I started this yesterday. **

**But, I am doing a sequel which the title is going to be, The Beginning of Forever. So keep an eye out for (maybe tomorrow) and thanks again!**

**.heart**


End file.
